Dragonball Heroes: The Ultimate Mission: God Wars
by EdgeOtakuNeo
Summary: Many years since the events that took place in Hero Wars a new threat shows it face from the shadows. The Saiyan Titans powerful evil beings who were the cause of Harmony to become the last Saiyan God. The Titans set their sights for a Saiyan God but who? The heroes must reunite once again to stop an evil that will start a war between the Gods and the powerful Titans! This is war!
1. Information Page

Rojoneo: I think it's about time I shared this story, now WAY WAY back OtakuFox and I tried to finish God Wars but when EdgeDraBlaze had to retire from Fanfiction it left me and Otaku to finish the saga we created so from this point we had to drop Edge characters cause we can't use someone else heroes only the writer knows his own characters inside and out and we didn't want to mess up his characters if he returns. We hope you can all understand why we can't use Edge characters from this point. Anyway this is God Wars the Sequel to Hero Wars it's a few years passed since Hero Wars and I ask you all bare with us with the new changes we had to make this story already be completed but it needs some last minutes edits so this is what we shall do. We will post a new chapter every week to give us time to edit the chapters since some of you remember in the previous story we made REALLY REALLY long chapters!

We will try to make them as simple as possible (no promises) and also for those who do not know I created a DeviantArt account and here you will find I have drawn all the Saiyan Gods (and some sneak peeks!) so for those who ever wonder 'hmm I wonder what their God forms look like?' well go to my DA account at Rojoneo same name I use here and you will find all my Saiyan Gods drawings in the bottom folder in my gallery tab!

Whew! I hope you all enjoy this story! OtakuFox and I worked hard on this story and we hope you all enjoy it.

As a side note, I am so sorry about the New Dragonball Heroes story, I've just lost my touch every time I try to sit down and get it done I just get stuck, (this story will contain spoilers and I am considering just skipping the rest of the missions and going to the end cause I fell I let you guys down) I will try my best to finish my projects! And if I can not I do apologize again.

Okay I will have the the first chapter up soon, just got to edit it out a bit and then were good to go!


	2. Chapter 1: Heroes Reunion

**_Chapter One: The Heroes Reunion_**

Somewhere in another galaxy on what was once named Planet Vegeta now stood a dark now a massive dark castle and inside in a circular dark throne room as in each chair sat the twelve Saiyan Titans.

**_"Four years my brothers and sisters we waited a long time for this moment" _**Gargo the Saiyan Titan of Wrath said.

"You mean when the God War would begin again brother?" Clyde the Saiyan Titian of Pride said.

"What word is there from him?" Hugo the Saiyan Titan of Gluttony said.

**_"He's taking care of everything all we need to do is wait soon our new toys will come right into our clutches"_** Gargo said.

"Of course the collection won't be complete without all thirteen" Zoid the Saiyan Titan of Destruction said glancing to the cage where a small Saiyan child glared at them.

"Just you wait! Big brother will stop you!" Ash yelled as the Titans all laughed.

**_"Last I saw he shook in fear at my sight he's not coming"_** Gargo said as he noticed one of the others sleeping **_"LEX! WAKE UP!"_**

"Ugh! Do you need to yell?" Lex the Saiyan Titan of Sloth yawned.

"Right about now our heroes should all be arriving soon let's see how our little darlings have grown" Ursula the Saiyan Titan of Greed said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

"This is it! Hurry the hell up people! Our guest should be arriving soon!" Trunks yelled.

"Calm down! For all we know Harmony brought them all over so relax!" Bardock said.

"No we'd sense when Harmony got here I think he's too busy getting Yuuki group ready" Kento said..

"Good! Now let's go go go!" Trunks yelled.

* * *

"So, it's already been four years, do you think that we're strong enough now?" Tsukimi walked out of the college classroom, carrying her books. Over the four years, Tsukimi had grown taller, around 5'6 now and had clearly matured in other ways, her body had filled out rather nicely, which is what some of her male classmates say despite her threats. Her hair had grown to her waist but she now keeps it in a low ponytail with her signature red ribbon such as how Chi-Chi used to before she married Goku. She was wearing a red hoodie a white, knee length skirt with a pair of black shorts under it, and a pair of gray and blue boots.

"Oh please girl! There's no way we could possible get any stronger, whatever's coming, we're ready for it!" Kasumi spoke with a grin as she walked over, she had grown to be about 5'5 herself and of course had matured over the years as Tsukimi did. Although, after she graduated from Seven Star Academy (albeit going out with a rather large prank on the entire student body) she had stopped wearing the bandages around her chest and actually had the biggest bust size out of her group of female friends. She was wearing a purple crop top with a black tank top underneath, the top saying 'Demon Queen' written in black rhinestones and she wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a pair of black biker boots, she had a few bracelets around her wrists and a pair of purple teardrop earrings on her ears, her hair had also grown from reaching just to her shoulders to down her back, stopping when it reached her chest's length as her mother's was and she had it tied into a half-ponytail with her signature yellow hair tie. She took a glance at the silver ring around Tsukimi's finger and smirked a bit. "So I guess it's official? You two are gonna tie the knot?" She asked as Tsukimi blushed a little and smiled softly as she looked at the ring on her finger.

"Yeah, he gave me this ring and purposed to me on my birthday a few months ago, and we're going to get married after we graduate."

"It has been some time since we last saw everyone hadn't seen them since that last Christmas party" Harmony said.

"Yeah I remember, we got Akihiko drunk and he started singing Karaoke!" Akina chuckled, she had grown to be about 5'6 like Tsukimi, her hair had now grown down to the middle of her back which she normally kept down with a pink headband keeping her bangs in line. She was wearing a white t-shirt with three small pink hearts forming a line down her chest, a blue denim jacket, a black denim skirt with a pair of pink leggings and gray boots.

"That will be the last time I allow Kasumi to serve my drink." Akihiko blushed as he walked over, he had grown over the years as well and stood at 6'1. His hair was now shoulder-length and has many admirers in his school due to his similar appearance to that of Android 17. He was wearing a deep blue t-shirt, a pair of pale yellow pants, a gray jacket and a pair of blue sneakers.

"Where the hell is Yuuki? We told him to be here at five! Same goes for Isamu! Did those two sleep in again!" Harmony said.

"Speaking of which, where the hell did my idiot go? I haven't seen him since this morning." Kasumi said looking around before spotting Yuuki and Isamu running over. "Hey! Sorry we're late, we decided to practice a bit before we came but lost track of time." Yuuki chuckled a little bit as he ran over, he had really grown in the four years since the beginning of his training, his height shot up to 6'3 and he looked almost exactly like Kento but with a more gentle demeanor. He was wearing an orange t-shirt, a light yellow jacket, blue, slightly baggy shorts, and a pair of red sneakers.

"Because Yuuki here decided to keep getting up." Isamu said, walking over, he had grown as well but was still taller than Yuuki st 6'5, he was wearing a red t-shirt, a black leather jacket, a pair of black jeans, giving off that 'bad boy' vibe that most girls he sees falls for in a second.

"At least you two are here now, now we just have to wait for Mamoru and Suki." Tsukimi said, sighing a little bit.

"Hopefully her 'pet' hadn't been driving Mamoru ragged" Harmony said.

"Well we'll see. Chiba did go through a phase where he liked staying on Mamoru's head." Kimiko spoke, She was standing at 5'5 and still had that gentle aura around her she always had. Her hair had grown past her shoulders and was tied into a low side ponytail that hung down her right shoulder tied together with a light blue hair tie and had a white headband on her head to keep her bangs in check, she was wearing a light seafoam green dress that went just below her knees along with a light pale yellow cardigan and a pair of white ballet flats.

"Hey you guys!" Mamoru was running over with Suki still on his back grinning happily, Mamoru had grown as well, he was now standing at 6'2 and his body had grown to match his hair length so he looked more evened out. He still kept his skater sense of style and was wearing a black hooded jacket with a purple tank top underneath, showing his toned body, a pair of blue jeans and sneakers and was riding over on his skateboard.  
"It's about freaking time! Where were you?" Kasumi asked, her hands on her hips.  
"Sorry, I had something to take care of." Mamoru said, his hand in his pocket as he walked over and Suki hopped off with Chiba next to her. "Looks like everyone's here!" Suki had grown as well, she was now around 4'7, her long black hair was tied into a pair of pigtails with purple ribbons, she was wearing a white t-shirt with a purple undershirt with long sleeves, a pair of blue denim shorts, rainbow-striped thigh-high socks and a pair of pink sneakers.

"Okay let's double check, Yuuki?" Harmony said making a checklist appear.

"Right here!" Yuuki grinned.

"Tsukimi?"

"Present." Tsukimi smiled a bit.

"Mamoru and Suki?"

"Here!" Suki grinned, holding her hand up.

"Kasumi and Isamu?"

"Right here!" Kasumi grinned.

"Kimiko and Akihiko?"

"Present and accounted for." Kimiko smiled.

"Akina?"

"I'm standing right next to you." Akina chuckled.

"And our Pegasus Chiba is here okay let's go!" Harmony said.

"So who'd the others send to pick us up?" Yuuki asked.

"I'm taking a guess it's the bald man with the light reflecting off his head" Harmony said pointing down the street with Nappa approaching.

"Mr. Pinball head! it's been a while!" Suki grinned.

"Hey Suki, I see you're all here good for some reason all those brats know my name and keep asking me for an autograph" Nappa said pointing behind him.

"Because in this universe, you and the others are pretty much famous." Akina chuckled.

"Really?! So long my fans! I shall return soon to sign all those cards!" Nappa said.

"Yeah yeah, fangirls aside, let's get going!" Kasumi grinned.

"Okay okay! Sheesh" Nappa said hitting a button on his Time Force watch, "were ready Hope."

"Bringing to base!" Hope said transporting them away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Man, it feels like forever since we were last here." Yuuki grinned, looking around a bit once they had arrived.

"Yeah the school has had much changes" Harmony said.

"So many targets, so little time~" Kasumi spoke with a smirk as she looked around.

"Oh I can't forget some of the new faces like the new kids your alter egos had over the years" Harmony said.

"Oh yeah! Did Naomi ever end up having a boy or a girl?" Kasumi asked.

"A boy!" Reyoto said flying down very muscular than before hair still as long as ever.

"Hey! It's been awhile!" Mamoru grinned as he saw Reyoto flying down.

"Daddy I see more you's" a little boy said poking his small head from behind Reyoto shoulder but had short spiky black hair but looked like Reyoto.

"Looks like he takes after you." Tsukimi spoke with a smile.

"His hair clearly from his mother" Reyoto said pulling the boy onto his shoulder, "this is Noah tell them how old you are Noah."

"I'm this many!" he said holding three fingers.

"Awww he's adorable!" Tsukimi smiled.

"And I'm guessing Rose must've grown up some since we last saw her too, right?" Kasumi asked.

"Yep five years old and clearly starting to take after someone we know" Reyoto said.

"Glad to know the tradition's going strong!" Kasumi grinned.

"So where is everyone else?" Yuuki asked.

"Inside getting everything ready" Reyoto said.

"Mommy said this is a big party!" Noah said.

"It has been a while since we last had fun, back home it's been nothing but studying for months." Kimiko smiled.

"So Suki how is uh 'private lessons' with Harmony going?" Reyoto asked.

"I think she's making some real progress, she's picked up a lot of stuff faster than I thought she would." Mamoru grinned as Suki smiled.  
"I can break a tree with my finger!"

"I meant the G-O-D training to control her you know what but that's good to hear" Reyoto said.

"Oh yeah, she's gotten a lot better at controlling them and now she can completely suppress it by herself." Mamoru smiled a bit.

"Akina I noticed you and Azumuri doing private video classes over the years we even watched your last two exams you almost ready for Warlock?" Reyoto asked.

"Yeah, I think I can make it to Warlock, I've been practicing a lot so I'm ready!" Akina grinned.

"So Akina you and Harmony take the next step yet?" Naomi asked flying in holding Rose with her hair in pigtails.

Akina started blushing brightly and looked away. "I see you still haven't changed much."  
"Yo partner in crime!" Kasumi grinned.

"Hello Demon Queen say hello to our own Demon Princess!" Naomi said.

"Hi Kasumi!" Rose said.

Kasumi smiled a bit and went over. "Well you sure have grown, the last time I saw you, you were still a baby."

"I'm a big girl now!" Rose said.

"And I'm guessing you started her training then? My mom started mine when I was her age." Kasumi grinned.

"Hell yeah but Reyoto only let me if she kept the pranks to a down low at school he doesn't want his little princess school records being tarnished by principal visits" Naomi said.

"Speaking of which, I should really show you the prank I pulled when I graduated high school, ahh the screams made it so much sweeter~" Kasumi sighed happily.

"I hate to see what she did" Reyoto said.

"You weren't there.." Mamoru sighed.

"It took hours to get the pink color out of my hair." Kimiko spoke.

"And I reeked of cheap cologne for hours." Tsukimi said.

"Well the only other person who had another kid was Nero and Saiya. Nero and Lalah had a baby girl and Saiya and Ally had a son" Naomi said.

"Oh that's great, speaking of which, I'm assuming that they're in the school?" Akihiko asked.

"Yep everyone in the main entrance finishing up the decoration Trunks been running us ragged all day" Reyoto said.

"Well it has been a while since we've been here, and I should say what I said to everyone at school when I took my diploma." Kasumi grinned.

"That she is the almighty demon queen who will someday become the real queen." Tsukimi sighed.

"So when do you and Mamoru plan to tie the knot and prank Bardock on your honeymoon?" Naomi asked.

Mamoru started blushing as Kasumi grinned a bit. "We're gonna tie the knot after we graduate from college, and I've already got a pretty good paying job myself."

"Well let's head inside right now they probably sensed you and are waiting" Naomi said.

"Sweet~! I need to party!" Kasumi grinned as she started walking inside.

"Even after four years she's never changed." Akina chuckled.

"That reminds me, how did your folks take the news of you dating Akina?" Naomi asked.

Akina blushed a little bit. "Well, it did take awhile for Dad to fully get used to it, but he told Harmony that if he ever cheats on me or hurts me in any way then he is going to rip out his intestines and hang him with them."

"Was this before or after he demanded a fight?" Naomi asked.

"After he lost." Akina sighed.

"Poor man didn't expect me to pin him to the ground and begin to bend his leg where they shouldn't" Harmony said.

"And not once did he even cry out in pain, that's what impressed me." Akina chuckled.

"How long did it take him to be able to walk right again?" Naomi asked.

"About three months. Even though I did tell you to go easy on him." Akina glanced at Harmony.

"I did, I was afraid I'd break his skull like I 'accidently' did to that pervert!" he growled.

"Oh! Gossip! Who the pervert?" Naomi asked.

"U-Uh...Some guy from a fraternity next to my dorm, they were being stupid and having a party and he just came up to me and lifted my shirt in front of his friends." Akina blushed.

"I then saw this, lost my composure and bashed all their skulls to force amnesia!" Harmony growled.

"It didn't help that I wasn't wearing a bra that day." Akina blushed even more.

"Which gave me more of the right to not hold back on them!" Harmony said.

"Yeah I know, and I do like it that you can defend me. No one's ever really protected me before you, I was always the one doing the protecting." Akina smiled.

"Well as your boyfriend it is my duty to protect my girlfriend honor and kill all those who make a move on you" Harmony said.

"I see he still talks a bit like a god, lessons didn't work?" Naomi asked.

"No he's improving, so far people are just buying he's foreign just like Kimiko and Akihiko, and the way they talk." Akina grinned.

"Oh a foreign boyfriend that must have made girls jealous in high school, OH! you never told me how swimming classes went?" Naomi asked.

"Let's just say that coach had a hard time keeping the girls away, they actually had to lock them in the locker room! Coach actually locked them up so they wouldn't hold him down and gang rape him!" Akina laughed a bit.

"I am grateful for that! But if it did come to that I would have easily thrown them all off into the pool" Harmony said.

"Oh! And Kasumi's really spreading her pranking knowledge! She formed her own sorority back home and is now the queen of the campus." Akina chuckled.

"I'm so proud of her!" Naomi said.

"Yeah Kasumi's doing well for herself, she's majoring in art right now and started drawing manga when we first returned, now she has a top-selling manga series and fans all over the country." Akina smiled a bit.

"Well my floral business is now number one in the Multiverse being the Demon Queen Manager is tough!" Naomi said.

"That's what Kasumi's editor says! But it's great to know that you and the others are doing well, and I think you should know that Kimiko and Akihiko already have a date set for their marriage." Akina smiled.

"AHHH! I want to be the one to do the floral arrangements!" Naomi said.

"Well I'm sure they'd love to have you all there, go ahead and ask them and I know they'll say yes, they're having Kasumi handling the guest list. and Tsukimi is going to be throwing the bachelorette party." Akina smiled.

"Oh I remember my bachelorette party! Went to Vegas for that Chip n' dale show, whoa! That was a fun night!" Naomi said.

"Well I don't know what Tsukimi's planning, but she wants to make sure Kimiko really lets loose and isn't such of a perfect lady during this party." Akina smiled.

"If we can break May of that you can do the same for Kimiko" Naomi said heading inside.

"YUUKI! Come over here dude!" Kento said wearing a black skin tight shirt had the same hairstyle as before but wore rectangular frame glasses.

"Hey Kento! It's been awhile!" Yuuki grinned as he started going over.  
"Alright people! The demon queen has returned! Start bowing!" Kasumi laughed as she went in.

"Oh yeah! You guys remember Armset right?" Serena asked.

"Yeah we remember him, why?" Akina asked.

"A while back ago we decided that it was time to test the kids to see if they were ready to be the next time force heroes so we left them go to universes where worlds we saw at the Multiverse had issues like Mia world, but what we didn't know at the time when we sent the kids in was that Negatives had returned and in each of those worlds and guess who tried to hurt the kids for his plans?" Kento said.

"Let me guess, he did?" Akina asked.

"Yep and guess who defeated him and are now no longer Junior Time Force Members?" Zang said.

"Your own kids?" Akina smiled.

"Yep all the teenagers you all encountered have passed their test oh and guess who rescued his princess?" Kento said pointing to the far end of the room.

"He really saved her? That's great!" Tsukimi smiled.

"Yep there she is with Zato" Kento said pointing to the two.

"I am happy that they can be together peacefully." Kimiko smiled.

"Yes her father is now back in power her mother got what she deserved and her father is allowing Mia to stay with Zato" Kento said.

"Well good for him, he really did deserve to be happy." Yuuki grinned.

"Oh Kimiko someone looks happy to see you" Nero said as Logan entered the room.

"Logan! It really has been too long." Kimiko smiled as she went over to him.

"Kimiko, I'm happy to see you again" Logan said.

"He now speaks more than three words now" Nathan said.

"I see that you have been doing well for yourself." Kimiko smiled.

"Logan now outranks everyone but Zato in power now he's an SS3 now" Nathan said.

"Yo! All of you guys are invited to Kimiko and Akihiko's wedding!" Kasumi announced as Kimiko started blushing a little bit as did Akihiko. "We did plan on telling everyone, but I suppose she took care of that for us."

"Oh I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Raditz said.

"Yuuki and Tsukimi are gonna tie the knot too!" Kasumi announced as they both started blushing brightly.  
"K-Kasumi! You don't have to say it like that!" Tsukimi blushed.

"Oh more drinks!" Nappa said.

"I really would enjoy it if you came to my wedding, Logan." Kimiko smiled.

"Of course and by then I would hope Ash is the ring uh Bear? Is that what it called?" Logan said

"Bearer, but I am sure that he will be with the rest of us, we are going to have Suki be the flower girl." Kimiko smiled.

"Now then I think it's time we discussed the real reason why we're here not just to say hello again after so many years I got some bad news from the Realm of the Gods" Harmony said.

"And what's the news?" Tsukimi asked.

"How many of you noticed strange weather patterns, earthquakes, volcanoes etc. more frequently now than ever in your universe?" Harmony said.

"Yeah! Like in April when it was almost 100 degrees!" Yuuki said.

"We noticed it too, we've been monitoring it this is happening in every planet in every universe of the Multiverse" Trunks said.

"All early signs that the War has begun Nightmare the Supreme God of Death has declared war every evil Titan and God are now sided with him and as you can see other gods are failing to keep up their duties in the Multiverse" Harmony said.

"But that's what we've been training for! I'm sure that we're pretty evenly matched by this point." Kasumi said.

"That is the thing I've been given in order by the Divine one the Supreme Being he says he and the other gods will handle the front lines but this is where we get a harder part he wants us to go to Universe 69076 aka Logan home Universe where the Saiyan Titans are based at" Harmony said.

"So when should we go? I know that right now getting Ash safely with us is our top priority, but the Titans will not give him up without a fight." Kimiko spoke.

"Exactly they're stronger than you all think I'm afraid each of them are stronger than Doomsday about ten times more that his power for each of them and all of them have a grudge with the former gods who I once knew" Harmony said.

"Well we're stronger than when we first fought against Doomsday." Yuuki said.

"Yes which I hope will be enough when you all become the God Forms we leave tomorrow so for now let's enjoy this night, maybe settle some unfinished business and hope for the best" Harmony said.

"Oh don't worry so much! Things always work out so let's just have some fun! I'm in the mood for truth or dare since it's been god-knows-how-long! Since I've played!" Kasumi grinned.

"Sounds like a plan" Naomi smirked.

"Oh Kora! I've got a little something for you." Kasumi spoke, getting into her bag and pulling out what looked like a magazine with Raditz in his saiyan armor on the cover. "This is one of my more best-selling volumes, each one is man-service for girls~" Kasumi smirked.

"Oh! What's man0service?" Kora asked taking it.

"Just open it and you'll see~" Kasumi smirked and on the first page was a picture of Raditz, wearing a white tuxedo with a red rose in his mouth saying. _"The night is young, my princess~"_

"Oh! Sexy Raditz I like!" Kora said.

"I can only imagine what she did for me" Bardock said.

"Of course, I've made man-service books for every guy, they're best sellers back home." Kasumi grinned before smirking a bit. "Keep going through the pages, they get progressively sexier~"

"Oh give me sexy Bardock!" Gine (no longer Hanasia as you know the Goku mom question been answered) said.

"Oh Bardock is some of my best work~! Page 59 is my personal favorite, Bardock with kitty ears a tail, and wearing a collar on a chain~" Kasumi smirked, holding up the book.

"Let me see!" Gine said taking it.

"You do know if you want us to look sexy like that we can roleplay or something" Bardock said.

"Not when you guys aren't around~" Kasumi smirked.

"Wait you made one of everyone?" Reyoto asked.

"You wanna see yours?" Kasumi smirked as she held up the book with Reyoto in the normal Berserker outfit.

"Oh let me see!" Naomi said.

"You should see page 25, the chip n' dales is perfect for inspiration~" Kasumi smirked.

"Good lord! Even one of me?! You never even seen me with my shirt off!" Nero said.

"You wanna bet?" Kasumi smirked, holding up Nero's book.

"I will be the judge if she got all the detail right...oh lord that is hot! Nero I think I know what our next sexy truth or dare game theme will be!" Lalah said looking at the book.

"Anyone else want some? These are limited editions~! They go for easily for up to 50 zenie back home!" Kasumi grinned, holding up more books.

"Oh Kento I love these pic!" Serena said.

"Oh my" May said blushing at Zang book.

"And I brought enough copies of my 'golden editions' here! Bonus pics of Harmony!" Kasumi grinned.

"I can't believe how well she remember my lower half looks like from that glimpse she got once" Harmony said

"...She actually gave me a special book with only pictures of you for my birthday." Akina blushed.

"Did you keep them?" Naomi smirked.

"U-Uh w-well...I couldn't just throw it away! The ones she sells in stories are worth 100 zenie!" Akina blushed even more.

"Oh did you now?" Harmony smirked.

"S-Shut up! It's not like I even look at it! I just keep it in case I need to pawn it for some money!" Akina blushed.

"Okay were playing truth or dare now! I must know if she got laid with all that!" Naomi said.

"Oh that would be perfect material~" Kasumi smirked before pulling out another book but this time with girls on the front. "I also have special books for guys! anyone interested so you guys would be even?" She smirked.

"Let me see Gine" Bardock said.

"50 zenie." Kasumi smirked.

"Really? You gave them for free to the girls but charging us the guys? That is sexist right there!" Reyoto said.

"Well these are worth twice as much back home, are you sure you don't want to see~?" Kasumi smirked, slowly opening a page showing Gine in a small bikini.

"Here!" Bardock said handing the money.

"Enjoy it~!" Kasumi smirked, handing him the book.

"The rest are free except for Reyoto!" Kasumi grinned.

"What?!" Reyoto yelled.

"Damn! Lalah she got all your features right!" Nero said.

"Hmmm? Bunny suit Serena...hmm" Kento said.

"Ally how did she know about your thigh birthmark?" Saiya asked.

"And Harmony, this one is yours~" Kasumi smirked, holding up a book with Akina on the cover as Akina blushed brightly.

"I don't even want to know how she got my body right.."

"Well she did" Harmony blushed, "must have memorized it from that bikini you tried on at the mall but decided it was too revealing."

"Turn to page 78 for one of my personal favorites~" Kasumi smirked as Akina blushed even more. "I'm scared to see..."

"Come on how bad can it be...oh dear lord!" Harmony blushed closing it.

"What was it of Harmony?" Akina asked still blushing.

"Oh just you, in a maid outfit, with nothing under the skirt~" Kasumi smirked.

"I don't even want to know how she figured out what it looked like" Harmony said.

"H-How the hell did you find that out?!" Akina blushed brightly as Kasumi smirked. "That's my secret~ Hey Reyoto, I got one for you too~" She smirked, holding up a book with Naomi on it.

"Let me see this" Reyoto said paying for it.

"Page 36 is my personal crown jewel~" Kasumi smirked.

"Whoa…" Reyoto said.

"What is it daddy?" Noah asked.

"Nothing!" Reyoto said quickly closing it.

"Be sure to keep it safe from the kids~" Kasumi smirked as she spotted Zang. "Yo! I got one with May~!"

"May these are some interesting poses" Zang said.

"She even gave Kimiko and I one of those books." Tsukimi blushed, as did Kimiko. "...The pictures are quite accurate and lifelike..."

"And these are for you guys, make sure to keep them somewhere safe." Kasumi smirked, giving a couple to Yuuki and Akihiko and then giving one to Mamoru. "Most of those are photos." She whispered with a smirk as all three boys blushed brightly and hesitated before opening the books.

"Okay let's start the game!" Naomi smirked.

"I got the sticks!" Kasumi smirked, holding the sticks.

"This won't end well." Tsukimi sighed, grabbing one.

"Now that everyone is now legally aged I don't have to hold back now!" Naomi smirked

"Kasumi's freakishly able to drink. She can hold down more than most guys!" Tsukimi said as Kasumi smirked. "That's how you win bets!"

"Let's begin! I want to know who sleeping with who now!" Naomi said.

"And it looked like the first pair was Akina with Naomi.

"Why me?" Akina sighed.

"Okay Akina which shall it be? Truth, dare or punishment?" Naomi smirked.

"I guess I'll go with dare." Akina said, taking a drink from her cup.

"I dare you to give Harmony a lap dance!" Naomi said as Harmony spit take the drink he had in Mamoru face as he coughed.

"Dude!" Mamoru started wiping his face as Akina blushed brightly. "And the truth?"

"Have you gone all the way with that fine piece of God!"

"And the punishment?" Akina blushed even more.

"Hmmm do you like live crabs in your pants for the rest of the game?"

"Fine!...Yes, we have done it already." Akina blushed.

"I knew it! She hid it well though!" Naomi said.

"Oh when was it! I bet it was when you went to Harmony's room drunk and on a dare, right?" Kasumi smirked as Akina continued blushing. "You'd have to get me again to find out!"  
"Oh we will!" Naomi smirked

"Okay let's just keep going!" Akina blushed as she grabbed the sticks again.

"Looks like Reyoto gets to give Kasumi a dare." Yuuki said as Kasumi chuckled a bit. "Bring it, I've gotten wiser over the years~"  
"Yes and I can now use legal dares on you" Reyoto smirked.

"I think I'll find out my options first, so lay them on me." Kasumi smirked.

"Well obviously you and Mamoru are sexually active he failed to clean off the scent so for truth I want to what the weirdest place you and Mamoru did it in by far, for dare I would love to see Akina not kill you when you have to make out with Harmony and punishment I want to see if a rumor I heard is true" Reyoto said.

"And what's the rumor?" Tsukimi asked.

"That if you swallow the worm in Mexican tequila bottle you start to hallucinate" Reyoto said.

"I already know that's true, that's one of the ingredients in my own drink, I call it demon's blood." Kasumi smirked.

"So what shall it be?" Reyoto asked.

"Oh making out with Harmony would be soooooooooo fun, but I wouldn't wanna steal a friend's guy so I guess the weirdest place we've done it...Actually I don't remember all of it completely since I was hammered when we did it, but when I woke up I was actually in the dean's office." Kasumi said.

"Mamoru can you fill in the rest of that story?" Kento asked.

"...Do I really have to? Well Kasumi got drunk with the rest of her demon followers and she asked me to take her home, and when I was, she said she wanted to do it, but she said she wanted to stop by the dean's office to set up a paint bomb in there and when I took her to the dean's office, all of a sudden she just tackled me and we just did it from there." Mamoru blushed.

"Oh that Dean must have had some sight" Naomi said.

"Oh yeah he did, luck I would have it that he's gay and was staring at Mamoru the whole time while I was able to escape." Kasumi smirked.

"Oh! Okay next person turn!" Naomi said.

"You still owe me for that!" Mamoru blushed as he grabbed the sticks and the next pair was Nappa and Tsukimi.

"So it's our turn" Nappa said.

"Alright then, give me your best shot, I've played with Kasumi after a bottle of vodka." Tsukimi chuckled.

"Well I'm not one for these games but for dare let's see you go upstairs and wake Vegeta from his nap and live, for truth have you ever made out with any girls in this room and punishment game eat that worm Reyoto mentioned" Nappa said.

"Alright then, I don't really feel like dealing with Vegeta so the answer is yes, twice, after Kasumi spiked my drinks." Tsukimi said blushing a little as did Kimiko and Akina.

"You made out with her?" Harmony said.

"I was drunk alright?" Akina blushed.

"Oh this is getting fun! Next victim!" Naomi said.

"Oh why me?!" Mamoru sighed, seeing that he got Naomi.

"Relax honey boo boo I'm saving the best one for Reyoto" Naomi said.

"...That's what Kasumi calls me when we're alone." Mamoru blushed.

"That's what I call Reyoto too! So for dare I want you to make out with our best kisser here from our little test Logan! For truth I want to know what sexy picture you have of Kasumi and where you hide them and for punishment go give Vegeta a good morning kiss."

"You are plain evil! And well...I do have a picture of Kasumi...You know that she normally sleeps half naked, and I took the picture when she had a nip slip and I hide it under my pillow." Mamoru blushed as did Kasumi. "I thought I heard a camera flash that night."

"Well what'd you expect? Your boobs just went and ballooned up one day!" Mamoru blushed.

"Ah Reyoto has one of me too but I won't say of what as long as it's not some hussy I'm fine with it" Naomi said.

"True, and I'd much rather have Mamoru jacking off to me than some other bitch." Kasumi chuckled.

"Alright let's get back to the game, and I'll have to remind myself not to stay the night with Mamoru anymore." Yuuki said, grabbing the sticks, seeing that the two were Reyoto and Kimiko.

"Damn! I was hoping for Kasumi again!" Reyoto said.

"Well, I will weigh my options before making my choice." Kimiko spoke as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well since I am too nice to May I will go easy this time unlike two Demon Queens I know" Reyoto said.

"Awww we love you too!" Kasumi grinned.

"So for truth just tell me how the hell you ended up making out with Tsukimi, for dare hmmm go slap Kasumi and for punishment game got dump a bucket of water on Vegeta" Reyoto said.

Kimiko started blushing before taking a breath. "Well...Tsukimi and I were studying for our exams when kasumi came in, she seemed to just bring soda and said we should relax before we burned ourselves out, so we just started having some fun and I noticed that Tsukimi was starting to act strange, she just went over to me and said something or other about Yuuki being an idiot for talking to some of the cheerleaders for the school's football team and went on to talk about how the only man a girl can trust is a girl's father and she just kissed me out of nowhere, I wanted to push her away but I suppose I was in too much shock to get her off, and when Kasumi came back, she got Tsukimi off of me." Kimiko blushed as did Tsukimi.

"I am so getting you for that Kasumi!"

"Oh my" May blushed.

"Is this how this game goes Zato? Trying to embarrass each other?" Mia asked.

"Exactly!" Kasumi grinned before looking at Tsukimi. "The way I see it, you owe me, otherwise who knows what you would've done to this innocent little lady~"  
"You better pray you don't get me!" Tsukimi blushed, and both Yuuki and Akihiko were blushing brightly from the mental image.

"Let's continue" Zato said.

When everyone drew, it looked like Naomi had gotten Zato. "Lucky! You got the fresh meat!" Kasumi grinned,

"Oh dear god" Zato said.

"Hmmm I am curious so for truth I want to know if you and our princess here have gone all the way, for dare go upstairs and wake Vegeta up with a nice slap to the face and punishment is making out with every male here" Naomi said.

"Either way we get entertainment!" Kasumi grinned as she took a drink.

"Lets see in my universe Vegeta is my adopted grandfather and even I know it's stupid to wake him up that way, I would rather not make out with these guys so fine Mia and I have but I will not say when, how, where or why! I already answer the question" Zato said.

"Awww you're no fun!" Kasumi pouted as she grabbed the sticks.

"Well this shouldn't be hard, I got Serena, thank god it wasn't the demon queens!" Yuuki said with a sigh of relief.

"What? You don't think I can be as good as them?" Serena said.

"N-No! I didn't mean it like that!" Yuuki said.

"Well that is what you just made it sound like" Serena said.

"Think of it as a compliment, I wouldn't want to be like them." Yuuki said.

"You do know we can hear you, dude." Kasumi said, taking another drink.

"Better hope we don't get you next" Naomi said.

"I'll just take truth." Yuuki said, sighing a bit.

"Fine have you ever made out with a guy?" Serena said.

"...What're my other options?" Yuuki blushed a bit.

"Dare go up stairs and draw on Vegeta face but you better hope not to wake him, punishment take that crab and keep it in your pants for one hour" Serena said.

"Alright fine! My roommate is gay and he came home drunk and pretty much jumped me. He kept saying all this stuff like I was cute." Yuuki blushed.

"Look like you both are even now Tsukimi" Naomi said.

"Well I guess we are, I don't really care if he made out with another guy." Tsukimi blushed.

"Only two fresh meat left, Mia and Logan but I can't do anything to Logan so I want Mia!" Naomi said.

"Well let's pray that the gods of luck are on our side!" Kasumi smirked as she grabbed the sticks.

"Are there really gods of luck?" Akina asked, looking at Harmony.

"Well there are the goddess of fate but theirs is bad and good" Harmony said,

"ooh! Looks like Zang got Akihiko!" Kasumi chuckled.

"And the princess is spared yet again." Tsukimi said, looking at Mia. "You should really count your blessings, those two are evil with this game."

"From what I'm witnessing I believe that" Mia said.

"Okay kid want to hear your choice?" Zang asked

"Go ahead, you cannot be any worse than Naomi and Kasumi. And college really has been filled with...interesting experiences." Akihiko spoke.

"Okay for truth I wish to know your most awkward experience in college for dare I really want to see Vegeta get slapped awake and punishment uh go lay in his bed for five minutes and hope he don't wake" Zang said.

"Well, I suppose the most awkward moment I have had in college so far, was when I was still getting used to the dormitories and I walked into Kasumi's room, but of course when she answered the door she told me where mine was, it seemed she had just gotten out of the shower and her towel fell off." Akihiko blushed.

"So that's why I have a picture in that magazine with May towel falling off" Zang said.

"The thing that most surprised me was her increase in breast size and after her towel fell off...She threw me in the dumpster." Akihiko spoke as Kasumi blushed. "Well duh! You were staring dude!"

"Oh Mamoru must have been pissed when he heard about that" Naomi said.

"Actually I am." Mamoru said, glaring a little bit at Akihiko.  
"I assure you that I started completely from surprise, not arousal." Akihiko spoke with a blush as Mamoru continued to glare. "I'm watching you."

"Okay who next?" Naomi said

"I hope I get someone good!" Kasumi grinned before smirking when she saw she had gotten Logan. "Well this should be a challenge. pick your poison dude."

"What are my options" Logan said staring with his normal plain expression.

"Let's see...For truth I want to know if you've ever had thoughts about any of the girls here, for dare, I want you to go over to Kimiko and flip her skirt up, and for punishment, you'd have to go to Vegeta and kiss him awake." Kasumi spoke, grinning.

"Not as harsh as I thought it be but still bad" Kento whispered.

"Yeah she's really holding back on Logan, lucky dude." Yuuki whispered back.

"Have I ever had thoughts for any of the girls here? Hmmmm no not really I know better than to move in on girls already taken" Logan said.

"I think I already have an idea." Kasumi smirked as she grabbed the sticks.

"Let's see...Oh this should be fun, Raditz and Reyoto!" Kasumi chuckled.

"Hmmm okay Reyoto for dare you got wake Vegeta up with a crotch shot, for truth have you and Naomi ever experimented with a threesome or foursome and for punishment game play the rest of the game naked" Raditz said.

"Oh this should be fun." Kasumi chuckled as she finished her drink.

"Have we ever had a foursome or threesome? Uh no! Why the hell would I want some other man or woman touching my mate?!" Reyoto growled.

"I kinda expected that answer." Tsukimi chuckled as she grabbed the sticks.

"Oh, how come Vegeta's sleeping in the middle of the day anyway?" Akina asked.

"Because Goku had him up all night I swear those two were at it all night" Kento said.

All the girls started blushing brightly at that.  
"Oh...I see..." Kimiko blushed.

"Why you all blushing? Those two sparred all night! I swear I would wake up in the middle of the night hearing Vegeta shout some attack then feel the aftershock!" Saiya said.

All of the girls sighed in relief a little bit. "Dude! The way you said it make it sound wrong!" Kasumi said.

"I did?" Kento said.

"They were at it all night? Of course it sounds wrong." Akina blushed.

"Well they were!" Kento said.

"Anyway let's move on" Naomi said.

"I want some more victims~!" Kasumi grinned as she grabbed the sticks and saw that Mia was her next victim.  
"Oh happy birthday to me~!" She smirked.

"No! I wanted the fresh meat!" Naomi said.

"Alright sweetie, pick your poison, for truth, I wanna know where exactly you and Zato did it in, for dare, I want you to go wake up Vegeta, and punishment, purposely dump water on your shirt." Kasumi smirked.

"How horrid! That last one would let them see through my shirt!" Mia said covering herself blushing red.

"That's the idea~" Kasumi smirked.

"I would rather not wake up Vegeta so...fine! It must have been our heat because I went to check on Zato while he was training in the G.R. and he was in Super Saiyan 4 so one thing lead to another and...yeah" Mia said.

"We train in that room" Nathan said.

"Oh that just puts a special warm feeling in my heart." Kasumi smiled.  
"Alright, you two got the fresh meat, let's keep going." Tsukimi said, grabbing the sticks.

"Okay, looks like May got Mamoru." Tsukimi said looking at the sticks.

"Hmmm" May said thinking.

"Alright, give me your worst shot, with Kasumi in my life there's nothing I can't take." Mamoru said.

"I dare you to punch Vegeta awake, truth I want to know what the kinkiest thing Kasumi had you do for one of your possibly many sexual experiences and punishment go cuddle with Vegeta upstairs" May said.

"U-Uh...Well...I guess even in our universe we have heats, I went to Kasumi's place because she borrowed my notes from class I needed to get them back. So when I went into her dorm, I saw that she was in her room...wearing some kind of latex suit like she was some bondage master and well, she pretty much jumped on me the moment I stepped foot through the door." Mamoru blushed.

"S&M?! Kasumi!" Marron said.

"Oh that was fun~" Kasumi smirked.

"Thank lord they forgot about us" Harmony said to Akina.

"Oh that reminds me! I still want details for your first time!" kasumi smirked at the two as Akina sighed. "So much for that." She said, grabbing the sticks.

"Please no demon queens! Please no demon queens!" Harmony said.

And the sticks showed that Naomi had gotten Harmony.  
"Dammit!" Harmony said.

"BWAHA HA! I got you now my pretty god!" Naomi laughed wickedly with flaming evil aura behind her.

"...I pray that you come out alive." Akina said.

"Oh lucky! You get the good victims!" Kasumi grinned.

"For dare go up stairs and dry hump Vegeta awake, for truth you tell us those details on your's and Akina first time and punishment you bring your God Stalker and let him have his way with you!" Naomi said.

"Akina which is worse? Dry humping Vegeta awake or possibly me getting raped?" Harmony asked.

"If you dry hump Vegeta awake, he'll destroy everything, if you get raped, then I'll have to kill the other god." Akina sighed.

"Ugh! Demons!" Harmony growled.

"Oh he flatters us" Naomi said.

"Flattery gets you and that sweet ass everywhere~" Kasumi smirked.

"Fine! We Gods have heat cycles as well but our is every thousand year and this year happened to been that year and Akina was in well I was studying in my dorm room my roommate had left to get laid or something and Akina and I agreed to study that night in my room so when she got there the heat took care of the rest and Yuuki happened to be next door and when he heard the thumping and uh Akina scream came running thinking she was being attacked, we threatened to kill him if he told anyone" Harmony said.

"I saw more of Akina then I needed." Yuuki blushed as Akina blushed brightly and looked away a little bit.

"Oh! Girl who was top first?" Naomi asked.

"Oh yeah! Did you rip his shirt off or do anything to that toned chest of his~?" Kasumi asked with a smirk.

"Don't answer! They haven't dared or truth you yet!" Harmony said

"I'm not answering! That's our business!" Akina blushed.

"So that's why you were blushing so much when you came back." Mamoru said as Yuuki continued to blush. "I'll never be rid of that image.."

"I knew I should have forced inflected amnesia on him" Harmony said.

"The queens might want to force that image out of him." Akina whispered as Yuuki continued to blush and downed his drink.

"Oooh! There's an idea!" Kasumi smirked as she grabbed the sticks.

"Oh god! Now she can get the answer from you or Yuuki!" Harmony said.

"Don't remind me!" Akina blushed.

"Let's see who we get~" Kasumi smirked as she saw the next pair be Reyoto and Yuuki. "Oh thank you god!" Yuuki sighed.

"Hmmm" Reyoto said as he smirked wickedly.

"Why did I agree to play?" Yuuki said with a sigh.

"Kasumi how badly do you and Naomi want to know what he saw?" Reyoto asked.

"Oh you ought to know the answer to that!" Kasumi grinned.

"Hand me one of those gold cards and I'll ensure you get your answer" Reyoto smirked

"Hmm~ What do you think Naomi?" Kasumi asked, looking at Naomi.

"What are the odds that we'll get them anytime soon? Besides they might call the game an end" Naomi said.

"Alright then dude, you got a deal." Kasumi said, pulling out a gold card from her pocket.

"You can't make me say it!" Yuuki blushed.

"Oh but I can because for dare you have to go upstairs naked and dry hump Vegeta awake and tell him you been a bad boy who need to be punished and for punishment you can lay in bed naked Vegeta and spoon with him" Reyoto smirked.

"Y-You're evil!" Yuuki said as Akina blushed brightly. "Great, he's gonna spill."

"Or tell us what you saw your choice" Reyoto smirked.

"I'm so proud of him!" Naomi said.

"We've taught him so well!" Kasumi grinned as Yuuki sighed. "I'm sorry you guys but...I was studying in my room with Mamoru, when I suddenly heard these thumping noises and what sounded like Akina, i didn't know what was going on but when I heard her screaming, I thought she was being raped or something so I ran over to check on her but when I went in there..." Yuuki trailed off blushing even more.

"Go on" Naomi smirked.

"When I went in there...I...I saw Akina, her clothes pretty much ripped off and on all fours with Harmony behind her!" Yuuki blushed brightly as did Akina and Harmony.

"Doggy style! For the first time!" Naomi said.

"Either way, Akina's got what every woman would want inside them~!" Kasumi grinned as Akina continued to blush brightly.

"Later tonight we induce amnesia on them all!" Harmony growled blushing with anger and embarrassment.

"Agreed!" Akina growled, blushing as well.

"Okay I had enough of this sick game I'm out!" Nathan said.

"Us too!" Zato said leaving with Mia.

"Awww~ No one woke up the sleeping prince!" Kasumi grinned.

"You do it then!" Brody said as everyone began to walk away.

"Awwww...want to draw on his face before he wakes up?" Naomi asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Kasumi smirked, holding up a few markers.

"Oh dear grandpa Vegeta will not be happy with this" Brody said.

"Well you did tell them to do it." Yuuki said.

"Well I didn't think they actually would" Brody said.

"Those two are crazy, they'd do it, Kasumi's done everything in the book." Mamoru chuckled as he took a drink.

"The thing that shocked me the most was the Harmony and Akina bit I would have never guessed" Marron said.

"I-I said I was drunk!" Akina blushed.

"So you were drunk when you went to 'study' with Harmony?" Reyoto said.

"U-Uh...I...Uh...Oh shut up!" Akina blushed even brighter as she finished her drink.

"Let's go die of embarrassment in private" Harmony blushed.

"Before I decide to change Reyoto into a woman. On second thought though." Akina spoke before looking at Reyoto and snapping her fingers, changing him into a woman.

"Hey! I needed this gold card to survive the next prank war! It's those two demons you need to turn into men, that I was always curious to see what they'd look like" Reyoto said.

"So that's what I'd look like as a woman, I gotta admit, I'm hotter than I thought." Mamoru said as Akina kept blushing and snapped her fingers again, changing him back.

"Do it while they're drawing on Vegeta! I think that will wake Vegeta and have him kill them!" Harmony growled.

"It's not like they don't deserve it." Akina growled, snapping both of her fingers.

"...no screaming yet how odd you sure it worked?" Harmony asked.

"I know it worked, I can change anyone's gender from any distance as long as I have their image in my head." Akina replied.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Vegeta yelled.

"There's the yelling" Harmony said.

"Yeah but none from Kasumi or Naomi!" Akina said as she heard something explode in the room.

"...That's Kasumi's work.."

"Must have set that off to make their escape and they should be coming down those stairs any moment" Harmony said.

And Akina then saw the two running over, snickering. "I drew a dick on his head!" Kasumi snickered, but was clearly a man now.

"Wait, why do you sound different...why do I?" Naomi asked.

"Wait a sec...Where the hell did my boobs go?" Kasumi asked, looking down her shirt.

"Wait what is that?" Naomi asked feeling the bulge between her legs and reached into her pants as her eyes widened and looked over to make Kasumi.

"Okay I'm a dude now." Kasumi said before looking at Mirror and smirking. "Still hot!"

"Even as males they're not screaming" Harmony growled.

"Damn they're good!" Akina growled.

"I wonder what it be like to top our boys?" Naomi smirked.

"Oh god they'll rape them!" Harmony said.

"One way to find out." Kasumi smirked as she looked at Mamoru who flinched a bit. "Why are all gay guys attracted to me?!"  
"Screw that thought! Run for your life! They'll rape us! Protect your ass!" Reyoto yelled.

"Mamoru~~" Kasumi smirked as Mamoru quickly got up and started running as Kasumi started chasing him. "Get back here with that sweet ass~!"  
"Quick turn them back! Even those two don't deserve that!" Harmony said.

"I'm on it." Akina sighed as she snapped her fingers again.

"No!" Reyoto yelled trying to fight Naomi off as she turned back.

"Oh poo!" Naomi pouted.

"No! Get the hell off me!" Mamoru yelled as he tried clawing away as Kasumi turned back. "Aw damn! My dick's gone!" She sighed.

_'Thank god!'_ Reyoto and Mamoru thought.

"Oh there must be a way to get them back!" Harmony growled.

"I'm trying to think of one! I could try turning them into some kind of animal." Akina said.

"They still try to rape the boys maybe a mouse? Even that is harmless I believe" Harmony said.

"Well let's see." Akina said as she snapped her fingers again.

"Well well well what have we hear? So you think you can attempt to rape me huh?!" Reyoto growled glaring down at mouse Naomi.

"Hehehehe! Now who's taking the orders!" Mamoru smirked as he grabbed mouse Kasumi by her tail.

"Hey put me down!" Naomi squeaked.

"I'm serious Mamoru! Put me down or else!" Kasumi squeaked.

"I think one hour in a hamster maze will teach them" Reyoto said.

"Sounds like a plan." Mamoru smirked.

"Ha! Serves them right!" Harmony said.

"Now they're gonna be the ones looked down on." Akina smirked as kasumi continued to squeak. "You just wait until I'm normal again! I'm ripping up that gold card Reyoto! And you are never getting anymore sex again!"

"And why would I want to have sex with a rat?" Mamoru smirked as Kasumi growled and started yelling even more.

"And what do you expect?! You two were going to rape us! Your lucky we don't press charges or something!" Reyoto said.

"And you're lucky I don't start biting! now put us down before I get really pissed!" Kasumi squeaked.

"You promise not to attempt to rape us again?" Reyoto asked.

"How the hell can we when we're mice!" Kasumi squeaked.

"Fine but you have to admit that was not cool trying to rape us we'd never do that to you two" Reyoto said setting Naomi down.

"Oh really! You obviously don't know what this moron's like when he drinks!" Kasumi squeaked as Mamoru blushed a little bit and looked away slightly as he set her down. "I already apologized for that!"

"Oh come on, you wear the pants I know you would have knocked him out cold and beat him when he was sober" Reyoto said.

"I did when he got drunk and he liked it!"  
"Y-You don't have to mention that!" Mamoru blushed even more.

"Well anyway we can't change you back" Reyoto said.

Kasumi's eyes narrowed as she jumped into Reyoto's pocket and grabbed the card with her teeth before jumping back out.

"Hey we had a deal! Not my fault you pissed Akina and Harmony off" Reyoto said.

"Oh you'll get this back, when I change back!" Kasumi squeaked.

"Hey where did they go anyway?" Kento asked seeing Harmony and Akina gone.

"I think they said something about going to die of embarrassment somewhere private." Tsukimi said.

"Well enjoy being rats some more girls" Zato said.

"Keep talking! I've got something special for you!" Kasumi glared at Zato before looking at the other two. "Now you two morons are taking us to Akina and making her change us back or I'm gonna test my new mustard bombs on you both!"

"Fine!" Reyoto said picking Naomi up and putting her on his shoulder.

"I was gonna take her to you anyway, how the heck can I date a rat?" Mamoru asked as Kasumi glared and jumped onto his shoulder. "Call me a rat one more time and my fangs are going into your balls."

"...Note taken.."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ugh! I am going to die with a red face!" Harmony said hiding his face in the pillow in the bed of the hyperbolic time chamber.

"How do you think I feel? It's more humiliating for the girl! And now they know what position we even did it in!" Akina said, hitting her head against the wall.

"When I pictured our first time I always imagined it gentle and slow, that was just wild and rough very...Saiyan" Harmony said.

"So what? You're saying you regret it?" Akina asked, glancing at him.

"No, don't regret it but I do regret not locking the door or soundproofing the room" Harmony said.

"Well what's done is done. I hope those two enjoy being rats for a while." Akina grumbled before sitting on the bed.

"Good thing they don't know about 'that' time then we would have to kill" Harmony said.

"Don't remind me, our first time was one thing but that time...Even I'm still embarrassed by that." Akina blushed.

"Why no one told us it was parents night I will never know" Harmony said.

"It's going to be a while before I can face my parents." Akina sighed.

"I said I was sorry like a thousand times how long will it take them to get over it?" Harmony said.

"Well think about it, how would you react if you saw your only daughter having sex?" Akina asked with a sweat-drop.

"I would be pissed too, your dad probably plotting ways to kill me" Harmony said.

"Even worse than that, he's convinced you raped me." Akina sighed.

"I would never do such a thing! But from all the claw and bite marks I had one would think that" Harmony said.

"Yeah and I still have a couple of those. But I guess what's past is past and we remember to lock the door from now on." Akina blushed.

"Is the door locked now?" Harmony asked still hiding his face.

"Yeah I got the door locked this time, even the front entrance is locked so no one can get in here." Akina said.

"Hmmm well since this is a time chamber I think we both deserve to blow off some steam" Harmony suggested.

"That is true, even though I'm guessing seeing those pictures Kasumi drew of me had to have done something to you." She blushed a little bit.

"Don't act all innocent I heard those thoughts of yours" Harmony smirked.

Akina blushed even more and looked away a bit. "I-I only use those pictures when we can't really see each other or you're too busy."

"If you're in the mood all you need to do is tell me I would drop what I'm doing and give you the love and attention you need and with the work I've had to do lately you can tell I am stressed and my back is killing me! I need one of those rub down things a message is it called? I need to make an appointment I have thousands of years of knots to work out" Harmony said.

"Well, I did used to have to help Dad get knots out of his back so I guess I could help you out." Akina suggested.

"Please! I am so sore!" Harmony said.

"Well lay back on the bed and I'll see what I can do." Akina chuckled a bit.

"Here" Harmony said removing his shirt and lay on the bed back to her, "that should make it easier."

Akina couldn't help herself but start to blush and shook her head a little bit. "Yeah it will, now let's see if I can get some of these knots out." She said, cracking her knuckles and starting to work her hands over his back.

"Don't worry about being gentle as you can tell those knots need major work" Harmony said.

"Alright if you say so." Akina chuckled before starting to put more strength into her hand movements.

"Man I feel a millennium years younger with those damn things out" Harmony said.

"Well my roommate is a licensed masseuse and she likes to practice her new techniques on me and I guess I learn from demonstrations." Akina smiled as she got another knot out of his back.

"So is there anyway I can repay my excellent masseuse for this service?" Harmony asked.

"Well, I can think of a few ways." Akina smirked slightly.

"Do tell my queen what do you desire?" he asked.

"As cliche as it may sound, right now I could just use some alone time with you. With my exams for the past two months it's been nothing but studying so my shoulders are a little stiff." She said.

"Oh! I have the perfect remedy! A nice hot bath with a nice shoulder rub" Harmony said.

"And the gods know I could use one of those." Akina smiled a little bit as she finished. "Alright, I don't feel anymore knots, I think I got them all."

"You did and now it's my turn to repay the debt" Harmony said getting up and sweeping her off the bed and carried her to the bathroom.

"You really are every woman's dream guy, you know that right?" Akina asked, blushing a little.

"I know and the best part I'm the property of Akina you made that clear before" he smirked.

"Considering my strength, are you really surprised by that?" Akina smirked a bit before kissing his cheek. "You already know you belong to me, now I just have to convince every woman who looks at you the wrong way."

"Now to run your bath" he smirked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Come on open this damn door!" Reyoto yelled banging on it.

"It's soundproof Reyoto" Naomi squeaked.

"Yeah just to the inside, we can hear everything out here!" Kasumi squeaked.

"Damn it! Why the hell did they lock the door?" Mamoru sighed.

"Wait! Here Kasumi you're a master lock picker use this bobby pin and pick at it" Reyoto said holding mouse Kasumi to the lock.

"I'll try, even though it's kinda hard to hold it with these little mouse hands of mine." Kasumi squeaked before starting to use the bobby pin and smirking when she heard the lock. "Alright I got it open!"

"Great! Now to bitch at Akina and make her change you back!" Mamoru said as he started opening the door.

"Hmmm no one here" Reyoto said looking around then spotted Harmony shirt and picked it up, "but he was here!" he said as he saw steam coming from under the bathroom door.

"The bathroom, he's taking a shower now of all times?" Mamoru asked as Kasumi started looking at the door. "Hey, you guys put Naomi and me down, we're small enough to slip under the door." She squeaked.

"You two just want to see him naked and all wet!" Reyoto growled setting Naomi down.

"Well you two won't get wet and naked for us!" Kasumi squeaked as Mamoru set her down and she started going under the door.

"Is that better Akina?" Harmony asked sitting in the tub with her rubbing her shoulders as Naomi and Kasumi eyes widen.

"A lot, I can already feel my muscles getting less sore." Akina sighed in content as Kasumi continued to just watch the scene, almost frozen in shock.

"Anything else you desire?" he asked closed to her ear.

"Well, we are alone and it has been a while~" Akina trailed off.

"Oh! Like my own private movie!" Naomi whispered.

"Damn I wish I had my data card!" Kasumi whispered back.

"Hmm? Do you get the sense of being watched?" Harmony asked.

"Watched? Who could be watching us?" Akina asked looking around but seeing nothing from the steam. "There's no one here."

"Hmmm must be my imagination then, well then I better get to work and freeing you from your stress you worked so hard this year Akina I am so proud of how well you did" Harmony said.

"Well I did have the right motivation, I figured that if I could get stronger and learn more advanced magic, than maybe I could become immortal with you." She smiled a little.

"Immortal? I was planning to become mortal so we could grow old together I was planning to give my powers to a worthy being like my former allies did" Harmony said.

"Well, I know that thought crossed my mind too, but as silly as this may sound, just thinking about us dying together scares me a little bit. It may sound selfish but I like the way things are right now, I guess I just woke up one morning and realized that I wasn't going to be young forever, I'm already eighteen, in a couple of years I won't even be a teenager anymore. I'll just be growing older and even though it would be with you, I can't stand the thought of you dying." Akina said.

"Do you realize the price for that? All your friends and loved one would all slowly die before you, none of them have the choice to be immortal like you do you really want to see your parents and friends die while you stayed the same?" Harmony asked.

"I guess not, it's strange, when I hear some kids wishing to become adults, I start thinking of how adults want to become kids again sometimes. I guess a part of me is just scared of growing up and wants things to stay the same." Akina said, looking down at the water a little bit.

"That is the wonderful part of life, experiencing the joys life will give as you grow don't you want to watch our first baby grow up and be there over the years then someday become grandparents and were Saiyans we'll stay young you saw how young Bardock is and in fact know he's older than dirt" Harmony said.

Akina chuckled a little bit and smiled. "I guess I forgot that fact, alright I don't really have any use to being immortal, just as long as I have you to grow old with, Harmony."

"Good beside after a thousand years of listening to Greek Gods complain on and on about how great being a god is you get very sick of it" Harmony said.

"Well at least now you've got the chance to live as a normal person, or a college student right now. And just to secretly spite Kasumi, I know a little secret of hers she's only told me, Tsukimi, and Kimiko and even kept secret from Mamoru." Akina smirked.

"Oh?" Naomi said glancing at Kasumi.

Kasumi was blushing red and glaring at Akina. "Don't you say it, you swore you wouldn't!" She thought.

"What? She didn't cheat did she?" Harmony asked.

"Well that's the thing, I honestly don't know, all she said was that after she drank her special drink with her sorority sisters, she could faintly remember something like having sex with one of them, but even she's not sure since she blacked out, but she did say that she woke up next to one of her sorority sisters, completely naked and so was she." Akina said.

"Oh dear, Mamoru may or may not like to hear that news" Harmony said.

"She pretty much begged us not to tell him since she had no idea how he was gonna react, even though when I asked her, she said she wouldn't care if Mamoru had sex with another guy." Akina said.

"Kasumi" Naomi said glancing her way.

Kasumi was bright red and trying her best not to growl and then just started to crawl out from under the bathroom door.

"Wait for me!" Naomi said following.

"What is that scratching noise?" Harmony asked hearing the mice claws on the floor.

"I don't know, I heard it too." Akina said as she looked around a bit.

"Okay that is twice something off went on in here" Harmony said looking around.

"But how could anyone get in here? I locked the door." Akina said.

"Unless your the size...of a mouse to slip under the door!" Harmony growled.

"What?! Oh those perverts! This time I'm turning them into cows!" Akina growled.

"Wait! Grab a robe" Harmony said handing it to her before putting on his.

"Right, thanks." Akina said putting the robe on and starting to walk out. "Alright who the hell is in here!" She growled.

"Hi Akina!" Reyoto said holding mouse Naomi.

"And just what in the hell are you doing in here?!" Akina growled as Mamoru chuckled nervously. "We wanted to ask if you could change Kasumi and Naomi back.."

"Of course so you picked the lock to get in here?" Harmony said crossing his arms.

"Uh...We used Kasumi for that.." Mamoru said, holding Kasumi who was still growling.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't turn you both into cockroaches or cows?" Harmony said.

"Because Kasumi wanted to apologize for earlier! Right Kasumi?" Mamoru chuckled nervously as Kasumi growled. "Fuck off!"

"Oh! Foul mouth mouse" Harmony said.

"Kasumi! You don't want to hear Mamoru hear about the you know what! Get her to turn us back and confront her in private!" Naomi hissed.

"Uh she's just a little cranky right now but she really is sorry, that's mostly why we're here." Mamoru said.

"Uh huh. Sure, I want to hear that from Kasumi." Akina said, crossing her arms.

"Tell her then yell at her later!" Naomi hissed.

"Fine! I'm sorry for making Reyoto make Yuuki blab about your first time alright?!" Kasumi squeaked as Akina chuckled a bit. "That's how you always apologize, fine." Akina said snapping her fingers. "You should know that you're gonna be naked when you change back though."

"Quick Harmony cover your eyes!" Reyoto said covering his eyes as Harmony covered Mamoru and Mamoru cover Reyoto.

"I can't believe you actually told him about that! I told you that in strict confidence!" Kasumi growled.  
"And just what're you talking about?" Akina asked, her arms still crossed.

"Don't play dumb! I heard the two of you talking! You told Harmony about that thing!" Kasumi yelled.

"What the heck thing are you talking about?" Mamoru asked.

"Just plug those ears for a sec" Harmony said using his free hand to plug one ear and his tail for the other.

"Fine, I admit I told Harmony about that but he isn't gonna tell anyone! He isn't going to blab during a game like you would." Akina said as Kasumi started to growl even more. "That's not the point! You were completely out of line! I never told anyone about those secrets you've told me over the years! Not even truth or dare!"

"Here Mamoru listen to this" Harmony said making earphone with music playing appear in his ears and new clothes for the naked women.

"Alright fine! I admit, I shouldn't have told Harmony about your little sorority secret, I guess I was still a little pissed since everyone now knows that Yuuki pretty much watched me and Harmony...Well you know what I mean!" Akina blushed.

"Well that wasn't a big secret, the whole campus heard you two, now they call you both 'thumpers' like rabbits." Kasumi said as Akina blushed even more. "They what?!"

"So that's why someone wrote that name on my locker" Harmony said.

"Oh god! How long have they been calling us that?" Akina asked with a bright blush.  
"Pretty much since you two first did it, you two even woke up a few people." Kasumi chuckled.

"Dammit! Why didn't we soundproof! Why did our heat have to be that night! Were lucky Akina didn't pregnant!" Harmony groaned.

"I'm on the pill thank you! And god! No wonder I found a pair of pink bunny ears in my locker last week!" Akina groaned as Kasumi chuckled a bit. "Alright, we're even now, and I'm back to being sexy so we're getting out of your hair." Kasumi grinned as she started dragging Mamoru along who was humming and moving along to the song he was listening to.

"Not to butt in but if he finds out from another source Kasumi he will be more hurt than you not being honest you have to tell him sooner or later but make him swear and sign a contract or something that he promise to try and understand" Harmony said.

"He should understand! I didn't say anything when I heard he got drunk and almost had sex with Yuuki!" Kasumi blushed. "But I am gonna tell him, I was planning to anyway."

"Good use that before you break your bad news and then you're both even" Reyoto said.

"And why the hell were you listening?!" Kasumi growled.

"Because he didn't plug my ears and I could care less about your life I'm not going to tell anyone Naomi would kill me slowly and painfully and hide all the evidence" Reyoto said.

"Well I guess that's fine, and here." Kasumi tossed the card back over to him. "I said I was gonna give it back when I changed back."

"Thanks I will use this very soon I suspect a Prank War right after this God War" Reyoto said.

"And the gods have nothing on my new tricks." Kasumi smirked as she kept dragging Mamoru along.

"Okay this time we lock the door again and wedge something heavy in front of it" Harmony said.

"I got it this time." Akina said once Reyoto and Naomi left and shut the door, she snapped her fingers and a rather large block of iron appeared in front of the door, followed by five more.

"Well then has the mood been killed or do we find another way to occupy ourselves?" Harmony asked.

Akina smirked a little bit before opening her right hand, a purple mist coming from it. "Oh no, I've got a lot of pent up emotions that I need to let lose and I'm not gonna let you go."

"Well then" he smirked sweeping her off her feet and carried her to the bed.

"For the record, what I released was a sexual stimulant." Akina smirked.

"So you want to have more than one round then?" he asked kissing her neck.

"It's been two months of pure stress, one round isn't gonna cut it." She said, blushing a little bit.

"Well then let me get rid of that stress" he said kissing her lips.

Akina smiled a little bit and kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well looks like you two are back to normal." Tsukimi said, seeing Naomi and Kasumi.

"Man what a good sleep! Oh hey guys!" Goku said entering the room.

"Hey Goku, it's been awhile." Yuuki smiled.

"Hmmm oh are Harmony and Akina sparring their kai is really going at it" Goku said.

Tsukimi felt the energy and shrugged a bit. "Seems like it, they were both kinda looking to blow off some steam."

"Oh they might be blowing something" Reyoto mumbled.

"Huh? What was that Reyoto?" Yuuki asked.

"Nothing, hey! What to check out the new screening room Bulma put in? A while back the kids complained about wanting to go to the movies but hating the prices for snacks so Bulma built in this awesome home theater system and the best part a free all you can eat snack bar that never runs out!" Reyoto said.

"That sounds awesome! Hey, what's wrong with Mamoru?" Yuuki asked, pointing at Mamoru who was blushing and seemed to be in shock.

"Nothing all I will say is that you better drop it unless you want a little secret coming into the light" Reyoto whispered.

"Are you serious?"  
"Why the hell would I lie about this?"  
"...Do you know how it was?"

"I was drunk out of my mind! I don't even remember if it happened!"

"...Do you have it recorded or something?"  
"You stinking pervert!" Kasumi growled as she lifted Mamoru by his shirt collar and threw him out the window.

"Hey! I know who can confirm this! And bring an end to these unanswered questions" Naomi said.

"What're you talking about?" Kasumi asked as Yuuki and Akihiko went to the broken window.  
"...I think I swallowed some tree sap.."

"You know! Aphrodite! She can tell you if something happened that night or maybe Zato he's been training with Harmony too but I'd ask her she the best solution" Naomi whispered.

"Yeah I think I'm going with her, I'm glad he isn't mad but asking if I had it recorded!" Kasumi blushed.

"He asked just in case you forgot and confirm it do you honestly think he'd enjoy watching it? I hate the thought of anyone even a woman touching Naomi I think he just wants to know what the girl looks like and murder her" Reyoto said.

"Yeah I guess I never thought of that." Kasumi said before seeing Yuuki and Akihiko pull him out of the tree. "Sorry about that, baby! My temper got the better of me."  
"No problem...I'm used to it..." Mamoru groaned.

"You better call Aphrodite in private so no one else knows do it in your room no one would dare barge in" Naomi whispered.

"Especially since it's still booby trapped." Kasumi said before starting to walk to her room.

"Come on Mamoru, let's get these splinters out of your forehead." Yuuki said with a sigh.

"Okay from what I know to summon her all a god has to do is summon another by mind, over the years I'm sure you learned to control our power over electricity to it's fullest since it was difficult when we were apart and the power was stronger when we were together" Naomi said making sparks go across her fingers.

"Yeah I know, I think I know just how to call her." Kasumi said as she walked into her room, pressing a button on the remote of her bag and disabling the traps.

"Alright, let's see if she takes this bait." Kasumi said, pulling out a book with Harmony on the cover. "Yo Aphrodite! Tasty manservice right here!" She yelled.

Pink light then began to rain down as Aphrodite theme song played, _"Aphrodite! Aphrodites! Aphrodite! The Goddess of Love!"_

"The song lost it's zing now" Naomi said.

"Yeah but no woman can resist Harmony's man-service." Kasumi smirked.

"Greetings mortals! Oh! Oh yes! Harmony you are fine!" she said grabbing the magazine and began skimming through it.

"Look, I called you here because I have a favor to ask you." Kasumi said.

"For this gift I will kindly help" she smiled tucking the magazine into her bag.

"Good! Now the thing is, a couple of months ago, I got drunk with some friends from college and I have no idea if I ended up having...sex with one of them since I was too drunk, can you tell me if anything happened?" Kasumi asked with a blush.

"That's easy! I will just access your love memory!" she said.

"Love Memory? What's that?" Kasumi asked.

"I and that cute new Saiyan God Zato have the power to summon any mortal collection of memories of them in their 'my erotic moments' right now Harmony in the process of making another one" she smirked.

"And Akina is a lucky girl." Kasumi chuckled.

"I so envy her! Oh I want to turn her into a gorgon so badly! Oh well here you go" she said touching Kasumi forehead as a purple bubble appeared in front of them showing her and Mamoru during their little session in the dean office.

"Oh my! You two broke the desk!" Naomi said.

"Yeah that was nice~" Kasumi grinned.

"Okay lets see" Aphrodite said fast forwarding past a lot of Kasumi and Mamoru in my position and places for a good few minutes.

"Wow you two were busy" Naomi said.

"Since these came in, it's been hard for Mamoru to keep his hands off me," Kasumi smirked, pointing at her chest.

"Okay here we go! The one with the girl! Oh scandalous!" Aphrodite said playing the scene.

Kasumi couldn't stop herself from blushing as she looked at the scene.

_"But you're so adorable her highness~! Haven't you ever thought of being with another woman~?"_

_"I-I have...But I don't need a woman because I've got a huge-ass moron of my own! He's so good to me and sometimes I treat him like shit! I don't deserve to be conscious right now..." Kasumi trailed off before passing out. _

_"Even asleep she's just adorable~!"_

"Awww even drunk you remain faithful to him! Wait will she fool with your vulnerable body?!" Aphrodite said.

"I have no idea." Kasumi blushed as she kept watching, seeing the other girl get up and smile a little bit. "Even the infamous demon queen has her cute moments~ Oh what I wouldn't give to be that moron of hers~ I'd never let her out of bed~!" She gushed before grabbing a blanket and putting it over Kasumi.

"Then she stripped and got in bed with you, good news Kasumi you are not a cheater!" Naomi said.

"Oh thank god~ Even though I will have to have a talk with her about that bed comment, at least now I'm sure that Mamoru's the only one who's touched me." Kasumi grinned.

"Wait Aphrodite can you do me this tiny favor?" Naomi asked with a grin.

"What?"

"Show me Harmony and Akina Love Memory of their first time! I must see what Yuuki saw!"

"Oh yeah! If you do, I'll give you the over 18 version of that magazine too~" Kasumi smirked.

"Deal! Hand it over first!" Aphrodite said.  
"Alright then, enjoy~" Kasumi smirked, getting the magazine with a completely naked Harmony on the cover.

"Oh yes! Now then" Aphrodite said snapping her fingers as the bubble turned pink and showed a scene of Harmony working at a desk fanning himself.

-A few Hours Later-

"Okay" Naomi said unbutton her shirt a bit, that was the hottest porn clip I admit to watching" Naomi said.

"Mmm~! If it's got Harmony in it, I'll watch it!" Kasumi said, fanning herself.

"Oh look! Harmony just noticed the passed out Yuuki!" Aphrodite said.

_"H-How long has he been there?!"_ Akina's voice rang, sounding embarrassed.

_"YUUKI!"_ Harmony said quickly wrapping a blanket around himself and slammed him to a wall, _"how much did you see! Wake up!_" he yelled slapping him awake.

_"Ow! I'm sorry Tsukimi! I didn't- huh? Oh holy crap!"_ Yuuki said as he saw Harmony in front of him and blushing brightly.

_"Listen closely and listen well, if you so much speak a word of what you saw today I will kill you slowly and painfully do I make myself clear?!"_ Harmony growled.

_"Y-Yes! I didn't see anything!"_ Yuuki said.

_"Good! Now leave before I kill you"_ he growled.

_"Right away!"_ Yuuki said before running out the door and Akina blushing brightly and covering herself. _"Oh god he actually saw!"_

_"It's fine love he won't dare upset a god, now then we really screwed each other up"_ Harmony said glancing down at the still bleeding scratch marks and bites.

_"Okay, if anyone asks, we were attacked by dogs."_ Akina blushed.

_"Oh shit! Your clothes! I ruined them! Now I will have to materialize you some new ones"_ Harmony said picking up one of the shreds, _"and some for myself."_

_"But...If Yuuki was passed out and the door was open when he came in...You don't think anyone else heard, do you?"_ Akina blushed even brighter.

_"I don't remember us being loud do you?"_ Harmony asked.

_"Well no, not really."_ Akina said, looking around herself a bit. _"I really do look like I was attacked by a dog."_

_"Yes, can you walk okay?"_ Harmony asked.

_"I actually have no idea if I can."_ Akina said, covering herself before starting to get up, her steps a little shaky.

_"Ah I really hurt you! Damn I'm an idiot!"_ Harmony said.

_"No you're not, I'm just a little sore, that's all, it's not like you shoved your fist into me or anything like that."_ Akina said.

"Damn close to a fist size" Naomi said.

_"I think I better get cleaned up, Karol will be wondering where I am."_ Akina said with a blush as she started heading towards the bathroom.

_"Here"_ Harmony said sweeping her off her feet_, "I will help you get cleaned, just until more feeling returns to your legs."_

_"Thank you, they do feel like jelly right now. I'm surprised I can move them_." Akina blushed.

_"Oh by the way, I love you so very much"_ he said kissing her.

_"I love you too."_ She smiled, kissing him back.

"Uh oh!" Naomi said seeing where the shower scene led.

"Oh god they did it again!" Kasumi said.

"How long is this scene?!" Naomi asked.

"Let's see...only one hour they stopped when the water got cold" Aphrodite said.

"So that's why there was no hot water that morning." Kasumi said, chuckling.

"Okay skip to the scene after this" Naomi said as it showed Harmony drying them off and materialized new clothes.

_"Alright, it looks like the scrapes and bites aren't really bad, we just barely broke the skin."_ Akina said, looking around herself.

_"Yes that's good and really sorry about that a second ago I guess we waited too long and the sexual tension went crazy"_ Harmony said.

_"No I don't really blame you, I was actually thinking of forgetting about the waiting and just having my first time with you."_ Akina smiled a bit.

_"From the looks of it we practically had our ways with each other"_ Harmony said.

_"Do you think people would buy that you got gang raped by biker chicks?_" Akina asked.

_"Maybe! It could happen and you got mauled by a pack of wild mutts!"_ Harmony said.

_"Yeah I think everyone should buy that...Oh god I just realized something..."_ Akina said.

_"What?! Did I break the shower wall! I didn't even notice!"_ Harmony said checking.

_"No! It's more important than that!"_ Akina blushed.

_"What?" _Harmony asked.

_"I uh...forgot to take my birth control today..."_ She said.

"...Did she say what I think she said?" Naomi asked.

"Oh god she just did...She could be knocked up!" Kasumi said.

_"No don't worry about it, the thing about us gods it never happens our first time and plus I would know if it did happen, I don't sense a demi god in you so you're safe next time I will wear a uh condom is it? And try not to break it"_ Harmony smiled.

Akina smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. _"Thank god, I can't handle a baby right now, I've still got that biology exam in a few days. Wait a sec, if Yuuki could hear us and ran over, shouldn't his roommate have heard too or anyone else in the rooms next to this one?" _Akina blushed.

_"I'll be right back"_ Harmony said leaving as the sound of a door being kicked opened followed by Mamoru yelling and him being slammed to a wall and given the same threat at Yuuki then the other room next door was kicked opened and the two boys were given the same threat as Harmony returned with a smile, "_all taken care of!"_

"He threatened Mamoru!" Naomi said.

"Oh hell no! If anyone's shoving that Moron's head into anything! That's me!" Kasumi said.

_"No need to worry Akina everything will be fine just remember to take your pill we will wait before we do that again and I will make sure to wear protection just to be extra safe"_ he smiled.

Akina smiled back and kissed his cheek. _"Thank you, you're so sweet, beating up morons for me." _

"Oh she just called your man a moron girl" Aphrodite said.

"He is MY moron! She is so back on my list, the both of them!" Kasumi smirked evilly.

_"I will take you to your room"_ Harmony smiled.

_"Thank you, don't be surprised if Karol starts drooling though, she's seen you shirtless." _Akina giggled.

_"Yes but now you have the honor to know you seen all"_ he smirked.

_"And you have the honor of seeing all of me too."_ Akina smiled.

"How cheesy" Naomi said.

"Bleh! The first thing Mamoru told me after our first time was that I had a nice ass, and still do thank you!" Kasumi grinned.

_"Come on"_ Harmony said taking her hand.

"Ten Zenie the roommate not in there and they have round three!" Naomi said

"Oh you are on!" Kasumi smirked.

_"Hey Karol! I'm home!"_ Akina called but didn't hear anything and saw a note on the door. _"Akina, have extra classes today, won't be home until late, Karol."_ She read.

_"She not here?"_ Harmony asked.

_"No it doesn't look like it." _Akina said as she started walking to her bedroom. _"Well I guess Tsukimi won't be getting that top back." _

_"Once again sorry about"_ Harmony said.

_"Don't be, I actually kinda liked it."_ Akina blushed a little as she sat on her bed before noticing her own harmony magazine come from her pillow and quickly picked it up.

_"Is that what I think it is?"_ Harmony smirked.

_"U-Uh...No..."_ Akina blushed, trying to hide it.

Harmony then snapped his fingers as the magazine appeared in his hand as he flipped through the pages.

_"D-Don't look!"_ Akina blushed even more, knowing the second half was nude pictures.

_"Do you wish to see me this way? I don't mind dressing up and role playing a bit"_ he smirked.

_"I wouldn't really mind it, Kasumi gave me that for my birthday and well...I couldn't really help myself." _She blushed.

_"If someday that comes up with the others around let's pretend I had no idea about it"_ he said snapping his fingers as he was now dressed in sexy chip n' dale outfit, _"do you want your own private show?"_

Akina blushed brightly and nodded a little bit, unable to take her eyes off of him.

"A strip show! Oh get some popcorn!" Naomi yelled.

"Already got it!" Kasumi grinned, coming back with a bowl of popcorn.

"Where did he learn those moves? Oh! That is a sexy strip tease!" Naomi said scarfing some popcorn.

"Oh lord he's wearing a thong under those shorts!" Kasumi said, shoving some popcorn in her mouth.

"Dears if I die of sexy overload just fan my Harmony 18-Rated magazine I will come to!" Aphrodite said eating the popcorn as well.

"No problem~ Oh man looks like Akina's gonna do something herself." Kasumi said as she saw Akina get up and go into her walk-in closet.

"No! Is she going to put on a show for him?! Where did she get the outfit?!" Naomi said.

"I don't know but it looks like...Oh god she's doing the kitty maid outfit! She's even wearing the ears!" Kasumi said.

"Lap dance! Both of them are going to lose it! Wait Harmony digging in her drawer" Naomi said as she saw he pulled out one of many condoms.

"Just to be safe" Harmony whispered.

"You're welcome~! 'I don't need a box of condoms' my perfect ass!" Kasumi chuckled.

"Oh! They're keeping the outfits on this round!" Naomi said.

"Oh god, I even hear Akina keep moaning 'meow!' " Kasumi said.

"How many more scenes are there?" Naomi asked.

"Let's see...another shower scene, on the bathroom floor?! On the bed agian! They did this all night! They both must have been really tired!" Aphrodite said.

"Oh god I wonder how Karol reacted to that?" Kasumi chuckled.

"Aw! She missed all the fun! She walked in on them covered up and asleep in her bed!" Naomi said.

"Oh god she looks shocked! She's probably either thinking; 'Oh god! Akina and her boyfriend did it in my bed!' or 'Akina's boyfriend is soooo hot...must never wash sheets again!'." Kasumi grinned.

"Which is it? I can't read a memory mind!" Aphrodite said.

"Okay looks like Karol is slowly backing out of the room and blushing brightly, going to the bathroom and getting another Harmony magazine!" Kasumi chuckled.

_"Oh please god, let his sweat sink into my sheets at least a bit!"_ She said, blushing brightly.

"Ew! A nasty pervert! But then again those two were pretty kinky that night" Naomi said.

"I wonder how much kinkier they'd get if you left toys for them to use?" Kasumi chuckled.

"Good question but then again judging by that energy they're giving off now they are either doing it in Super Saiyan for her or they're sparing which I seriously doubt" Naomi said.

"Oh! You think you can switch to the next day? I wanna see when Akina learns her new nickname." Kasumi chuckled.

"Sure! Oh look Harmony had to teleport to his room just not to get caught!" Aphrodite said.

"That's right strut that ass for us! Mmm!" Naomi said.

"Oh if I were Akina I would grab that and never let go~!" Kasumi said.

"Okay they're heading out of their rooms looks like she found the slippers!" Naomi said.

_"Huh? Bunny slippers? Who got me bunny slippers?"_ Akina asked as she picked them up and smiled a bit. "_I bet it was Harmony, he's so sweet."_ She smiled, putting the slippers inside before starting to walk to her class.

"Boy was she wrong! Bwa ha!" Naomi laughed.

"Oooh look!" Kasumi said seeing Akina open her locker and see the pair of pink bunny ears.

_"Bunny ears? Is he hinting he likes bunny girls better than kitty?"_ She asked, just putting the ears in her bag and walking off.

"Ew! She probably did use them for that purpose!" Naomi chuckled.

"Oh she probably did! 'Forget Easter, I'm your bunny year-round, Harmony~'." Kasumi chuckled.

"Look! Harmony see the message on his locker!" Aphrodite said.

_"Thumper? Is that some form of an insult? I will have to ask Akina"_ he said snapping his fingers to make the writing vanish as he opened the locker as stuff bunny fell out, _"a bunny? Hmmm odd culture"_ he said putting it back in and grabbed his books and headed to class.

_"Hey did you hear last night?"  
"Nah, I zonked out pretty early, what was it like?"  
"Just imagine the new girl, Akina, and you're set!"_ A few boys were walking by talking to themselves.

_"Hmmm?" _Harmony said glaring in their direction.

_"I'm serious her voice stayed in my head all night!"  
"How could it not? I couldn't tune her out even if I wanted to!"  
"Too bad she's with the new guy, lucky bastard has her all to himself~"_

_"Akina must have scolded them for making a move on her, good I don't have to be a murderer now"_ Harmony said heading to class.

"Oh come on! Those were red flags right there!" Kasumi laughed.

"He's dense what do you expect he's older than dinosaurs" Naomi said.

"I guess that's true, but I'm sure Akina thought something was up." Kasumi said, seeing Akina exit her classroom and a bunch of girls went over to her.

_"Oh god how was it?"  
"Uh...How was what?"  
"You know! How was the new guy? Was he gentle? I bet he was!"  
"I don't know what you guys are talking about." _Akina said as she just went to her locker and saw a page ripped out of one of the harmony magazines of him with bunny ears and the word 'Thumper' written on the bottom. _"Thumper? What the heck is that?"_

_"Oh my god! He is so yummy!"_  
_"Here, take it."_ Akina said, taking the picture and tossing it over as she closed her locker and walked on.

_"Akina what does 'Thumper' mean? Someone wrote that one my locker"_ Harmony said approaching her.

_"Thumper? I was wondering that myself. I found a picture of you with bunny ears from the magazine with thumper written on it."_ Akina said.

_"Is this some form of an insult or crude name?" _Harmony asked.

_"It doesn't sound like any insult I've heard. Oh, and by the way, if you wanted me to be a bunny, you could've asked, you didn't have to leave all these presents._" Akina smiled, opening her bag and showing the ears, a stuffed rabbit, a stuffed carrot, and even a strap-on cotton ball tail.

_"I did not get you those gifts and why would I want you to be an animal?"_ Harmony asked,

Akina blushed a little bit and looked at the ears before putting them on. _"I meant something like this but if you didn't give me this stuff then who did? I've been finding this all over the place, I've got enough candy in here for two Halloweens and it's all Easter candy."_ She said.

_"Is that what all this is for?"_ Harmony asked opening his bag to show his collection of bunny items and candy.

_"But Easter was over a month ago, this is weird."_ Akina said as she looked in her bag.

_"Toss them, who knows where theses items been"_ he said dumping his in a nearby trash can

_"Yeah you're right, maybe I have a creepy stalker like Kasumi had or something who's obsessed with rabbits." _Akina said as she dumped her collection in the same trash can.

"These two are very dense" Naomi said.

"I know they are. Oh look! I think Tsukimi and Kimiko are gonna fill them in!" Kasumi said as Akina saw the two walking over, blushing when they saw her.

_"Hey guys, what's up?"_ She asked as Tsukimi started blushing even more. _"Uh..is it true what everyone's been talking about?"_

_"What about?"_ Harmony asked.

_"So far, the latest word is that there was quite a ruckus in your dorm last night. The whole school heard it and they assume that it was a couple...making love."_ Kimiko blushed.

_"A ruckus? I heard nothing last night did you Akina?"_ Harmony asked.

_"No, I didn't. What are you talking about?"_ Akina asked as Tsukimi continued blushing. _"Well some of the students who were walking by were saying that it came from your dorm." _

_"Oh they must have heard my snoring!"_ Harmony said.

_"Your snoring can shake the whole school?"_ Tsukimi asked.

_"I'm surprised it didn't keep Akina awake all night, well anyway we have studying to do girls check you later! Did I say that right?"_ Harmony asked,

_"Yeah you did, those lessons are paying off!" _Akina smiled as Tsukimi sighed a little bit. _"I asked Yuuki and Mamoru and they just kept saying. "We didn't hear anything."." _

_"How peculiar."_ Kimiko spoke.

"Even when it was in front of them they had no idea until you brought it up!" Naomi said.

"God! These two were made for each other!" Kasumi chuckled a bit, "So are there any more times they did it?" She asked.

"Let's see, five public places, three in her home, another in her dorm again but with her parents walking in!" Aphrodite said.

"Oh god I wanna see the results for that!" Kasumi chuckled.

"Okay!" Aphrodite said playing the scene with Harmony reading a textbook with Akina, _"why do they call it Pi? It sound like that delicious dessert" _Harmony said.

_"You've got me, I have no idea." _Akina said, sighing and lying back on her bed a bit. _"I know we should be studying, but...Those shorts are really hugging your backside."_ She said, smirking a bit.

_"They are? Oh I knew they felt a little odd when I tried this style from this magazine I saw"_ Harmony said.

_"Did you get it from the magazine Kasumi gave me?" _Akina asked with a chuckle.

_"Yes why? She said it was the latest style"_ Harmony said.

"And he bought it?" Naomi said.

"I got the pics of his booty shorts to prove it~" kasumi smirked.

_"Well I hate to tell you this, but those shorts are just making most of the girls here want to rip them off."_ Akina smirked before starting to get up. _"And speaking of pie, I decided to try my hand at making one." _

_"Really? Where is it?"_ Harmony asked.

_"Still in the oven, I put it in before you got here and it should be ready."_ Akina smiled a bit as she headed to the kitchen. _"You can have some, I need someone to test it for me. I got the recipe from Kimiko so it should turn out alright."_

_"I would love to be your food tester"_ Harmony said.

_"I knew you would."_ Akina smiled before putting a couple of oven mitts on and putting the pie on the counter. _"There, it does smell good, now we just have to wait for it to cool."_ She smiled a bit before dropping the oven mitts and bending over to pick them up.

_"Are those frilly panties I see?"_ Harmony asked.

Akina blushed a little bit before grabbing the oven mitts and standing back up. _"And if they are?" _

_"Kasumi has good taste those are the ones I remember she gave you for your birthday"_ Harmony smirked.

_"Well she did say you would like them." _Akina smirked a little bit. "_We have to do something before the pie cools."_

"What do you know you were right" Naomi said.

"Am I ever wrong~?" Kasumi smirked a bit.

_"What is that?"_ Harmony asked.

_"Hm? what is what?"_ Akina asked.

_"What do we do to pass the time while the pie cools"_ Harmony said.

_"Well, I did have a little something I wanted to show you."_ Akina smirked a little bit.

_"What is it?"_ Harmony asked.

_"Oh just the bra that Kasumi gave me."_ Akina smirked a little as she started unbuttoning her shirt.

"What do you know, your the source of this sexual adventure" Naomi said.

"Oh I do my best~" Kasumi smirked.

_"O-okay"_ Harmony said swallowing as he blushed.

_"You really are cute when you blush, and Kasumi does have good taste like you said."_ Akina spoke with a slight smirk as she grabbed Harmony's rear.

_"Whoa!"_ he said jumping, _"if I didn't know better I would think you were seducing me"_ he smirked.

_"And if you are right? What're you gonna do about it?"_ Akina smirked back.

_"We haven't tried one position yet, while standing"_ he whispered in her ear blowing on her ear.

Akina blushed a little more as she looked up at him. "_Why don't we try it~?"_

_"Oh no foreplay? Want to go right into it, nice and Saiyan?"_ he said.

_"You know I love making you work for it."_ Akina smirked a bit as her shirt slid off her shoulders.

"Oh this is getting hot again! And were out of popcorn!" Naomi said fanning herself.

"Already on it!" Kasumi said, snapping her fingers as the Mamoru doll floated over with another bowl of popcorn.

"Oh! He wasn't kidding about getting right to it!" Aphrodite said.

"Damn! No wonder they got the thumper nickname!" Kasumi smirked.

"Uh oh! The dorm door is opening!" Aphrodite said.

"Oh this is where it gets juicy!" kasumi smirked, shoving popcorn into her mouth. .

Harmony eyes widen as he stopped movement at who walked in_, "oh god."_

_"What's wrong?"_ Akina asked before her eyes widened when she saw her parents where. _"M-Mom?...Dad?!"_

_"Uh...hi Mr. and Mrs. Minami" _Harmony said.

_"Oh dear! T-This is the wrong time!"_ Ayaka said, shutting the door and pulling her 'in shock' husband with her.

_"We need to change now!"_ Harmony said setting Akina on the bed and quickly handed her clothes.

_"Oh dear god! First Yuuki and now my parents?!"_ Akina blushed brightly as she started getting re-dressed.

_"This is worse! I can't threaten them to keep quiet!"_ Harmony said snapping on less revealing clothes.

_"Oh god, my dad is probably having a stroke right now or plotting to kill you!"_ Akina said.

_"Okay! Your eighteen we both are well I'm way older but anyway! You're an adult you can choose to have sex with whom you want and if your dad is one of those people I am a dead god"_ Harmony said

_"I'm afraid to say it but yes you are."_ Akina said before hearing a knock at the door. _"Um...Akina, Honey? Is this a bad time?"_ Ayaka asked.

_"Why are they here?"_ Harmony asked.

_"I have no idea!"_ Akina said before going to the door and blushing brightly_. "Um hey Mom..why are you and dad here?" _She asked.

_"Well...it's parents' day. I thought you knew that this is the day the parents all come to visit their children." _Ayaka said with a blush.

_" Parent's day?! Why did no one tell us?" _Harmony said.

_"Uh, we had no idea but...where's dad?" _Akina asked as Ayaka sweat-dropped a little bit. _"Um, your father is letting some steam lose right now."_

_"I am so sorry you both walked in on us like that!"_ Harmony bowing in apology over and over.

_"Oh no it is alright really! I understand, I was young and in college once myself."_ Ayaka said.

_"We are so sorry...want pie?"_ Harmony asked.

_"Uh...is that the dean's car?"_ Akina asked as she saw her father lift a car in his arms and throw it.  
_"I believe so, please hang on a second. Honey! You can't do that!"_ Ayaka went chasing after Hirashi.

_"Oh dear, your father will now give me glares for the rest of my life"_ Harmony said.

_"Oh god this is my fault, why the hell did I start acting like that?"_ Akina sighed.

_"It's not your fault we both are at fault didn't help that I forgot to lock the door"_ Harmony said.

_"Well here comes my parents. Oh god I am chewing out the dean for not telling us about Parent's day!" _Akina said.

_"So...how have you two been?"_ Harmony asked nervously.

_"Now Dear, they're young adults, and this was bound to happen some time."_ Ayaka said before seeing Hirashi glare at Harmony before setting a piece of paper on the table. _"What's done is done, there's no changing that."_

_"What's that?" _Harmony asked pointing to the paper.

_"A marriage certificate?!"_ Akina exclaimed as she looked at the paper.

"_Of course, what's happened is happened and you are going to take responsibility for hurting my daughter and taking her innocence!"_ He looked at Harmony.

_"...Sir in all honesty I was going to ask for you permission to marry her after college"_ Harmony blushed.

_"It's true Dad! We've loved each other for a long time and we've already agreed to get married after college." _Akina said as Ayaka smiled_. "See? I told you he was a good boy!"_

_"I think it's time to let them know the truth about me"_ Harmony said in Akina head.

_"I just wonder how they'll take it."_ Akina thought back.

_"My thought on it, shock and possibly pass out and forget what they saw."_

_"Couldn't you just knock them out then and tell them what they saw was a dream?"_ Akina thought.

_"No! I could damage their brains!"_

_"Well I'll do it then!"_ Akina thought before going over to the two and smiling. _"Mom, Dad. Harmony and I have already agreed to get married, I just hope that you both approve."_ She smiled before quickly hitting pressure points in their necks, knocking them out.

_"Okay! Back to the room!"_ Harmony said.

_"Okay good, now we should at least put them on the couch, we'll tell them they got tired from the trip over and took a nap!" _Akina said.

_"If they buy it!"_ Harmony said.

_"My mom should, but I don't know about dad, this could be a 50/50 chance."_ Akina said as she started getting her mom on the couch.

_"Okay there! Get the pie ready!"_ Harmony said setting Hirashi down on it.

_"Alright no problem!"_ Akina said as she started getting the pie ready and saw the two starting to stir awake.

_"Huh? What happened?"_ Ayaka asked, looking around a bit.

_"Hey! You two were so tired when you got here, have a nice nap?"_ Harmony asked.

_"Oh yes, that makes sense, it's coming back to me now." _Ayaka smiled as Akina set a few pieces of pie on the table. "_I'm glad you two are awake, I made a pie if you want some."_  
Hirashi looked around a bit before starting to get up. _"Alright, thank you."_ He smiled a little bit.

_"They bought it"_ he thought.  
_"Thank god...That was close!"_ Akina thought.

_"Sir there is something I have been meaning to ask you"_ Harmony said

_"Yes? Go ahead."_ Hirashi said, looking at Harmony.

_"Well of course this will be after college but I'd like your and Ayaka permission and blessing to marry your daughter"_ Harmony said.

_"Oh isn't that sweet!"_ Ayaka smiled as Hirashi looked at Harmony_. "I do think you're a good man, but how do I know that you will treat my daughter the right way?"_

_"Well I really do love her, I will take care of her treat her with all the love and respect she deserves and she is your daughter she can kick my ass if I tried to be awful to her"_ he said.

_"That is true, and what would your opinion be on taking over the family business when I retire?"_ Hirashi asked.

_"I would be more than happy to keep the business running don't have to ask me twice"_ he smiled.

_"And I suppose I don't have to tell you what would happen if I find out this marriage were to fail or end in divorce, right?" _

_"Of course not sir that won't ever cross your mind"_ Harmony said.

_"Alright then, you seem trustworthy, I think my daughter will be very happy with you."_ He smiled a bit.

_"Step one down now lets wait before we break the god news to them"_ he thought.

_"My thoughts exactly, there's no way they could handle it yet."_ Akina thought.

_"Thank you sir you have no idea how much that means to me" _Harmony said.

_"Thank you Dad, I knew you would like him."_ Akina smiled as Hirashi smiled a little. _"As long as he makes you happy, that's good enough for me."_

"They're engaged!" Naomi yelled.

"They never told us that!" Kasumi yelled.

"Oh my lord! I have to tell the other gods about this! This will be the wedding of the century!" Aphrodite said.

"Damn! I wonder when she was planning to tell us?" Kasumi asked.

"Wait was she wearing an engagement ring?" Naomi asked.

"An engagement ring? Well she does always wear that gold ring Harmony gave her when he started going to our school." Kasumi said.

"Damn she must be hiding the ring I bet that rock is huge!" Naomi said.

"Oh I bet it is! Once again, Akina is a lucky bitch!" Kasumi grinned.

"Damn! How the hell are we going to get her to show it without her figuring out we saw her little...well not little but very hot...very hot sexual adventure" Naomi said fanning herself again

"Hm~ Well I do have a certain way with words, I think I can convince Akina to show it." Kasumi smirked.

"Well I better go! I have a huge rumor to spread!" Aphrodite said.

"Thanks again! If I want another favor, I'll have more exotic pics of Harmony~" Kasumi smirked.

Later!

"Okay let's go find Yuuki and help him he needs a lot of therapy after everything he saw" Naomi said.

"Oh yeah he does." Kasumi chuckled. "Even though I think he was more freaked out by what the guys would do to him after Harmony."

"Yeah let's go find him" Naomi said.

"Thanks again Aphrodite, now we have much more blackmail material." Kasumi smirked.

"No problem, let me know about the size of that rock Akina hiding!" Aphrodite said.

'No problem!" kasumi grinned as she got up and started walking out.

"Oh Yuuki~!" Naomi sang.

"Huh? oh hey Naomi, Kasumi, what's up?" Yuuki asked as he started walking over.

"We know" Naomi said.

"Yeah, it's alright, little buddy, there's nothing wrong with it." Kasumi said.

"...What're you both talking about?" Yuuki asked.

"We know about you walking in on three couple in the act" Naomi said.

Yuuki started to blush brightly. "I was hoping to forget that, I'm still sorry about that Kasumi! Mamoru didn't lock the door!"

"Oh don't worry about it, water under the bridge." Kasumi chuckled.

"Now then we are so sorry you had to be scarred three times unless there is another" Naomi said.

"U-Uh...I don't know what you're talking about." Yuuki spoke out loud before whispering. "I can't say, Harmony will kill me!"

"Wait, you mean you walked in on those two again?" Kasumi asked as Yuuki covered her mouth. "I-I didn't say anything!"

"Oh my god we need to get you to a therapist and talk to Harmony about those death threats he made to Mamoru and you."

"I'm not surprised though, I did read in the library that saiyans can sense someone stronger than themselves and of course if they're as powerful as Harmony, those two would back off right away. Especially if the stronger saiyan were giving off murderous waves." Kasumi said.

"He was lying Yuuki he's the bloody god of Peace he won't murder anyone" Naomi said.

"Easy for you to say, I saw my life flash before my eyes!" Yuuki said.

"Besides, if he tries to kill you, you know Tsukimi will shove her spirit swords up his ass." Kasumi said.

"Hey guys, why does Yuuki look like he's gonna piss himself?" Mamoru asked as he started walking over.

"Because we're trying to help him get over the death threat you both got from Harmony" Naomi said.

"Oh yeah I remember that, I think he was so freaked out because it brought back some bad memories of when he used to get his ass kicked in school." Mamoru said as Yuuki continued to blush.  
"I-I think I hear Tsukimi calling me!" Yuuki said before quickly starting to run off.

"Okay maybe we can talk to Harmony instead." Kasumi said.

"Good idea" Naomi said.

"Well I don't feel the energy anymore, I think they stopped already." Kasumi said.

"Okay back to the time chamber!" Naomi said.

"Maybe if we're lucky he'll still be shirtless!" Kasumi grinned.

"Okay we knock first and if we don't hear us call her using the data card" Naomi said.

"Alright no problem." Kasumi said, walking to the door and knocking. "Yo Akina! You two done in there? We need to talk!"

"Hmm? Again? Well at least they waited" Harmony said.

"Yeah that's some improvement." Akina said, getting dressed. "Yeah you guys can come in!" She said snapping her fingers and the iron blocks vanished.

"Damn! He's dressed!" Naomi pouted.

"Damn!" Kasumi sighed.  
"Uh, they wanted to talk to you about how you freaked Yuuki out and shoved my head through my wall that one night." Mamoru said.

"...You spoke of it!" Harmony growled with a dark aura.

"No way Dude! You made him speak of it remember!" Mamoru put his hands up defensively.

"No I never brought it up now tell me how they found out" Harmony said.

"You guys handle that!" Mamoru said as Kasumi stepped up. "Alright, we found out because we asked Yuuki why he was so freaked out over the game and he let it spill when he wasn't thinking about what he was saying."

"I get the feeling that you're lying to me but I will let it slide so what do you want to talk about?" Harmony said.

"Why the heck did you bring that up?" Akina blushed.

"Well we brought it up because now Yuuki is pretty convinced that you're gonna kill him and I'm only telling you this once, this is my idiot, the only one who will shove his head through a wall is me, got it?" She said, looking at Mamoru.

"Fine but serves him right for walking in on a god the heat was still in motion and he witness my predatory side" Harmony said.

"Yeah well, now we may think he needs therapy, Mamoru may be able to handle it, but Yuuki always got his ass handed to him before he met us so that probably brought up some stuff he wanted to forget." Kasumi said.

"Fine I will speak with him and next time you summon Aphrodite make sure you put up a shield her thoughts are loud" he glared.

"You just mad because I bribed her and not you? I got quite a few interesting pictures of Akina not in the book." Kasumi smirked as Akina blushed. "I don't even want to know..."

"Why do I need pictures when I can see the real thing?" he said leaving.

"Oh!" Naomi said glancing at Akina.

Akina blushed even more and looked away. "Harmony!"  
"So outed~" Kasumi smirked. "And for the record, it wasn't just you two Yuuki walked in on."  
"What? It's true I don't need to lie" Harmony called back.

"It's still a little embarrassing." Akina blushed.

"Well since everything is out in the open give us details! Was he as good as it looked?" Naomi asked.

"Y-You two watched us?!" Akina blushed brightly.

"No everyone can hear you two from what Kasumi said" Naomi said.

"I don't have to tell you guys anything!" Akina continued to blush as Kasumi smirked. "Judging from the screams, he knows right where to touch~"

"Oh yeah he has that godly touch" Naomi said.

"J-Just go talk to Yuuki!" Akina blushed

"Oh fine! You're no fun!" Naomi said.

"We'll get you to talk~" Kasumi smirked as Akina kept blushing. "Our sex life is our business."

"Yep and Yuuki seen three couples and how wild they are, who knew" Naomi said.

"...But who else did Yuuki did?" Akina asked with the blush still on her face.

"Oh~! I thought sex lives are supposed to be private!" kasumi smirked.

"Yeah Akina" Naomi smirked.

"W-Well I was gonna talk to Yuuki about Harmony scaring him too so I just want to know what I'm dealing with!" Akina said.

"Better hurry right about now I think Yuuki running for his life thinking Harmony trying to kill him" Naomi said.

"Or hiding behind Tsukimi." Kasumi chuckled.

"Let's see which it is" Naomi said leaving.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ah ha! There you are Yuuki! We need to talk" Harmony said.

"Gah! I know I talked but don't kill me!" Yuuki said before starting to run.

"Yuuki get back here we need to talk!" Harmony said.

"No way! I'm not stupid! I'm not dying yet!" Yuuki said before spotting Tsukimi and running over. "He's gonna kill me!"  
"...What're you talking about?" Tsukimi asked.

"For the love of god Yuuki I am not going to kill you, I am just here to apologize" Harmony said.

"Apologize?" Yuuki asked as he stopped running and looked at him.

"Yes as you probably may have experience Heat can make Saiyans a little hostile and mine is a trillion years worth of hostility building up so having you walk in made you a target I apologize for that and bringing up any bad memories and I promise I won't kill you" Harmony said.

"Oh god that is a relief, it's fine, as long as I know you won't kill me." Yuuki sighed a little in relief.

"Yes I won't kill you but I ask you do not share anymore of that information that you saw" Harmony said.

"Don't worry, I didn't say anything else. God I just can't shut up when I'm nervous." Yuuki sighed.

"Okay what are you two talking about?" Tsukimi asked, looking at the two.

"Oh just Yuuki accidently walking in on Harmony and Akina during their first time in the doggy style position before he passed out" Naomi said.

"NAOMI!" Harmony yelled blushing.

Tsukimi started blushing brightly. "You never told me that!"  
"I couldn't! I wanted to live long enough to get married!" Yuuki said.

"Oh god that was a good one, ripping, clawing, biting, the whole thing screamed 'saiyan'! Kasumi grinned.

"I will get you two" Harmony said.

"Is there anything else you didn't tell me, Yuuki?" Tsukimi asked as Yuuki started blushing a little bit. "...No..."

"Liar, he walked in on Marmou and Kasumi and Kimiko and Akihiko" Naomi said.

"A-Are you trying to get me killed?!" Yuuki blushed as Tsukimi blushed as well. "Both of them! Are you timing those!"

"Nope! He has just rotten luck, poor guy needs therapy and love" Naomi said.

"I saw too many things I shouldn't have." Yuuki sighed as Tsukimi smiled a bit and wrapped her arms around him. "Awww, don't worry I'll help you forget those bad memories." She smiled.

"Please do" Harmony said.

"Akihiko and Kimiko though, that's surprising. I didn't think they'd even done it yet, I can kinda picture it being really gentle and romantic though." Tsukimi smiled.

"Oh it was far from that honey" Naomi mumbled.

"Oh yeah, I don't think I'll be able to look at them the same way again." Kasumi chuckled.

'Really, was it that bad?" Akina asked.

"Try extremely Saiyan!" Naomi said.

"I don't know, I just can't picture it with those two. I mean, Kimiko's like a little lamb, she can't really be assertive or anything like that, Akihiko maybe." Tsukimi said.

"Oh she was very assertive" Naomi said.

"Wow, I just can't picture it at all, I can see Akihiko being assertive but not Kimiko." Akina said.

"Well if you two saw it you'd be speechless as us" Naomi said.

"Oh yeah, that was just shocking." Kasumi chuckled. "You're telling me.." Yuuki said.

"Attention students and guests dinner is ready! All you can eat five star buffet theme!"

"Perfect timing! I'm starving!" Mamoru grinned as he started running inside.

"I am hungry as well" Harmony said.

"Oh by the way where is it girl?" Naomi asked Akina.

"Hm? Where's what?" Akina asked as she started walking in.

"Don't play dumb~ We know you two are engaged, where's the ring?" Kasumi smirked as Akina started blushing a little. "...Harmony thought that it wouldn't be a good idea for me to wear it around because someone might try stealing it."

"Who'd be stupid enough to steal from you?" Naomi said.

"Well, Harmony thought I'd be safer if I didn't wear it around." Akina blushed.

"Come on! Give us just a little peak!" Naomi said.

"Alright fine!" Akina sighed as she reached into her shirt, pulling out a small gold chain and showing a gold ring with a rather large pink diamond in the center, surrounded by smaller white diamonds.

"Where are your tail rings? Are you two doing that Saiyan tradition or is that your tail ring" Naomi asked.

"Well no this isn't my tail ring, we are planning on getting some but since I don't have a tail back home he didn't give me one." Akina said.

"Ah so he plans to when the tail permanent or something?" Naomi asked.

"I guess so, I mean if I had a tail back home, I know he would've given me one." Akina said.

"Still that is a huge rock! Aphrodite probably wants to plan your wedding" Naomi said.

"Well I won't mind, just as long as she keeps her hands off Harmony." Akina said.

"Oh I think she will" Naomi said.

"I guess that would mean Kasumi's the only one who hasn't been engaged yet." Akina said as Kasumi grinned. "I'm not worried about it."

"Wait what about Tsukimi?" Naomi asked.

"Oh yeah she's been engaged already." Kasumi grinned.

"Damn! I was the last one to get engaged too!" Naomi pouted.

"I'm not worried, knowing Mamoru, he'll want to do something like surprise me." Kasumi grinned.

"Or do it in a way you will never forget like skydiving even though we fly so he'll have to be creative" Naomi said.

"Well with Mamoru, he can do quite a bit if he puts his mind to something." Kasumi smiled.

"Let's see what is for dinner" Naomi said.

"Sounds good, I'm getting hungry!" Akina smiled as she looked around.

"Wow foods collected from every Earth culture! I think I will start with that pizza!" Naomi said.

"Oooh! I love Chinese food!" Kasumi grinned.

"So when did you and Harmony plan to announce the engagement?" Naomi asked taking a bite of her pizza.

"We were gonna surprise everyone after the whole deal with the titans was over." Akina smiled as she started eating a tuna roll.

"Well best of luck to you" Naomi said.

"Thanks, I already know I'm gonna be happy with him." Akina smiled as she saw Kimiko walking over. "Being together with everyone else has been nice." She smiled.

"Were going to have a rude awakening tomorrow when we all have to leave" Kento said.

"Yeah we know, but the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can just relax for once!" Kasumi grinned.

"So what the plan Harmony? All go God Forms and go in there?" Reyoto asked.

"No we need the element of surprise they will sense the God forms the minute you walk in we need to send you off into different parties and find where they're hold Ash" Harmony said.

"That sounds like a good plan, will we be all alone or form groups?" Tsukimi asked.

"No it will be in the group that forms the god form so it will be for example Kento and Yuuki both going to one section and the other parties in another but for those like myself, Akina, Zato and Goku we will go in group of two while keeping Suki close" Harmony said.

"Alright that's no problem, it'll be easier since she can defend herself. Have you taught her to go super saiyan?" Akina asked.

"I've been teaching her to control her god form, Mamrou been teaching her Saiyan levels."

"So far she can only get to super saiyan two." Mamoru said, smiling a little bit.

"So she will be safe" Harmony said.

"That's good, now we will have an easier time of it since we can all go up to super saiyan four and control it." Kimiko smiled.

"Making our job a little easier" Kento said.

"So tomorrow we'll leave for Logan's home universe." Yuuki said.

"I'm going too, I know my way around" Logan said.

"He will be of some help, he could guide us but that will depend on which group he intends on going with." Akihiko said.

"The one who will get the closest to Ash the one with the only god tracker that you all decide who has that and searches for Ash but I vote for Kimiko group" Harmony said.

"So do I, Kimiko's gotten a lot faster during her training, I think she should be the one to look for Ash." Tsukimi said as the others nodded.

"I did promise I would do what I could to help Logan reunite with Ash and I intend to keep my word." Kimiko smiled.

"Any objections?" Harmony asked.

"We don't have any." Yuuki smiled.

"We then shall go to war and win!" Harmony said.

"Of course we will! All that training wasn't for nothing!" Kasumi grinned.

"Are you ready Suki?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah! I'm ready!" Suki grinned.

"You do know it will be dangerous" Harmony said.

"I'm not scared! I've been working hard to get stronger so I can help everyone, I'm not backing out now!" Suki smiled.

"Good enough for me" Reyoto said holding up his glass, "to victory!"

"To victory!" Everyone else smiled and raised their glasses.

A.N. So how was that for a first Chapter! I think it went okay for a first chapter but the real stuff begins now!


End file.
